


The Voyager Files

by chakochick



Category: Star Trek: Voyager, The X-Files
Genre: Action, Adventure, Crossover, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Mulder was right all along, My friends 'made' me do this, Romance, Time Ship, Time Travel, just kiss, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakochick/pseuds/chakochick
Summary: A crossover between my first OTP (Mulder and Scully) and my current OTP (Janeway and Chakotay) - I've been playing with the idea in my head to get these two storylines together, and with the help of Mana and Ramblinrose, we've figured it out. As a rule, you don't need knowledge of both worlds to enjoy this story, though it will take place primarily in the Voyager world, if you don't watch Star Trek, you'll still enjoy it I think. Similarly, if you don't watch X-Files, I think you can still enjoy this adventure. Please give it a chance and let me know what you think...I'd so appreciate it.For those of you thatarefamiliar with both worlds, this will start out at the end of Future's End II in the Voyager world, and somewhere in season four of the X-Files (think after Memento Mori but before Small Potatoes) - just so you know the emotional state and relationship status of both couples, though again...not really necessary if you're unfamiliar with these characters. Please read and review!
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 125
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manalyzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manalyzer/gifts), [theramblinrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theramblinrose/gifts).



Scully walked into the office and immediately cringed; the grin on Mulder’s face only meant one thing. They had a case. And the size of the grin, with a slight grimace at the edges told her that it was far away. Too far to drive.

“Morning, Scully,” Mulder quipped, walking to the filing cabinet in search for a particular file.

“It _was_ a good morning, but now I’m not so sure.” Scully set her coffee on the desk before moving to see what case files Mulder was looking for. He pulled out a half dozen, tossing them in a haphazard pile before selecting the few he was aiming for, but tucked them under his arm before Scully could get a look at them, “Mulder, what are you up to?”

“Scully, what do you know about Gamma radiation?” He was a flurry of activity around her, moving here and there looking for reports, seeming to know exactly where in the veritable stacks of pages and manila folders where his prizes lay. Instead of trying to follow his momentum, she sat down, crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap.

“Uh, from what I remember from college physics, it’s a penetrating electromagnetic radiation, consisting of the shortest wavelengths and the highest energy frequencies, commonly produced when supernovas explode.” Mulder was nodding, still in search of a few more case files.

“Did you also know that gamma radiation was detected in the deserts of Roswell after the ‘47 UFO crash?” There it was; the tie-in Scully knew was coming. She rolled her eyes, her tongue wetting her top lip as she formed a retort.

“Mulder, gamma radiation is most commonly found in outer space...supernovas, like I said.” She furrowed her brow, which only seemed to amuse Mulder as he finally came to stand before her.

“Well unless a supernova exploded less than twelve thousand miles from Earth, there is something worth checking out in Los Angeles.” That wasn’t what she was expecting.

“What are you talking about?” She could already feel a headache beginning to form behind her eyes. Why did this have to happen on a Friday? So much for the weekend.

“The Gunmen intercepted a call from the Griffith Observatory in LA, where a division of S.E.T.I. is still being funded. According to one of their astronomers, they detected massive levels of gamma radiation in the upper atmosphere.”

Scully tried to come up with an alternate explanation, but she admittedly didn’t know enough about astronomy and radiation beyond high school courses to be of much use. Her llack of response seemed to only excite Mulder more. “One of the astronomers sent the standard S.E.T.I. greeting to the coordinates of the radiation.”

“And did they get a reply?”

“Not yet, which gives us time to get out there.” Mulder was tucking the files into his briefcase.

“Mulder, there is no way the bureau is going to sanction this, let alone fly us out there to investigate a UFO sighting.”

Mulder picked up the last case file and tossed it to her side of the desk, “Which is why we’re catching this case instead. A friend of mine in the LA VCU called in for help on a serial murder case. I just happened to volunteer us for the job.”

Scully sighed, knowing the cause was lost. “When do we leave?”

X =/\= X

They landed at LAX just after three pm local time and headed for the Los Angeles field office. Mulder wanted to get the official business out of the way quickly. Scully stood silently by while Mulder read over the case files that Agent Barrington had compiled and gave the local agents his profile of their suspect. After catching up for about ten minutes, Mulder was ready to leave and track down the Gunmen’s source at S.E.T.I.

Scully waited until they were back in their rental car before voicing her frustration, “Really, Mulder? You couldn’t have done that over the phone? I’m guessing the D.C. office doesn’t know that this was going to be the extent of our involvement.” She crossed her arms, facing forward in the car. Mulder had known before he’d even approached Scully with this that this would be her reaction, but he also knew if this astronomer was correct, it would be well worth some Scully-wrath for first-hand accounts of a UFO in Earth’s orbit. “Why did you even bring me along?”

“I figured you’d jump at the chance for actual physical evidence of a UFO in orbit. Frohike has known Rain for years, and her intel is legitimate. Once we get in touch with her, you’ll see.”

“Rain?”

“Uh, the astronomer’s name is Rain Robinson,” Mulder spoke sheepishly as he drove towards the Griffith Observatory. Scully just remained silent, a certain doe-eyed entomologist coming to mind as she stared out the windshield at the highway before them.

X = /\ = X

Kathryn was furious, but she did her best to keep her emotions in check. Starling was gone; beamed out of sickbay and through their force fields using stolen technology. Chakotay and B’Elanna had crashed their shuttle somewhere in Arizona. She didn’t know if they were wounded or worse, and the time ship was still about to launch. She huffed out a silent sigh, not wanting to alert Harry Kim that she was feeling close to panic.

“Alright, Harry, monitor the Chronowerx building. The second there’s any movement from that time ship, I want to know about it. I’ll be in engineering.” And with that, she moved into the turbo lift, thankful when the doors closed so that she could have a moment alone.

X = /\ = X

Mulder pulled their car into the visitor lot at the Griffith Observatory. It was mostly empty since it was Friday and late afternoon. Scully rolled her eyes as she rolled her shoulders, stiff from being stationary in the car for nearly an hour. She was already looking forward to speaking the words ‘I told you so’ before slipping into the bathtub at the hotel.

The reception desk called up to Rain’s office, but the clerk received no answer. Mulder furrowed his brow, feeling Scully’s irritation grow as she stood silently beside him. “Uh, can you try again, please? She’s expecting us.” The reception clerk nodded, dialing the extension again. She let it ring nearly ten times.

“I’m sorry, Doctor Robinson isn’t answering. Most everyone has already left for the day. Would you like to leave her a message?” Mulder sighed.

“No, but may I use your phone to call a colleague that might know where she is?” Scully had to muffle her scoff in a cough, knowing that his colleague was no doubt Frohike. The clerk lifted the phone, setting it in front of Mulder on the desk. He quickly dialed the Gunmen’s number and when Langley picked up, Mulder had to convince him that he was calling from a secure line. The clerk’s eyebrows rose, but she excused herself to refill her coffee. “Put Frohike on. Hey man, Rain’s not here. Yes, we tried her twice. Well, do you know what she drives? Maybe we can check the lot for her car. A blue VW bus? Alright, thanks, man. No, you can’t talk to Scully. Bye.” Mulder turned to see if that had lightened Scully’s mood at all.

The scowl on her face told him it had not.

“Rain drives a blue VW bus. I think I saw one in the lot when we got here. We could just wait until she comes back.”

“And if she left with someone else and left her car here for the weekend?” Mulder bit his lip, not having thought of that eventuality.

“How about this? We wait,” he glanced at his watch, “until six. That’s just over an hour. If she isn’t there by then, we’ll head to the motel and try to figure something out.” Scully let out a sigh, but nodded.

Scully was actually surprised that Mulder would cave so easily but was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. They would be back to the motel by seven at the latest, and she’d have plenty of time for a long soak in the tub before she went to bed. “Alright, Mulder, six o’clock.”

They headed back out towards the parking lot, and as soon as they turned the corner towards their car, they spotted Rain’s van. “There it is, Scully. Let’s just go and park next to her, so we won’t miss her.”

Scully was just pulling open the passenger door when Rain’s van started; apparently she was already in it. She knew Mulder would want to follow so she quickly got in, just as Mulder started their own car and quickly threw it into drive. Rain’s van accelerated quickly, easily surpassing the posted speed limit, but Mulder kept up with her. “I wonder where she’s going so fast” Scully glanced in the rearview to see if an approaching vehicle had caused Rain to flee so quickly, but there seemed to be nothing suspicious.

“I don’t know, but my interest is piqued. How about yours?” Mulder asked, a smirk on his face as he pressed harder on the accelerator.

Scully sighed, “Mulder, just because an astronomer is speeding doesn’t mean it has anything to do with UFO’s. Maybe she’s late for an appointment. Maybe she has a date. Maybe she left her iron plugged in.” Scully pursed her lips in that way that told Mulder she wasn’t picking up what he was putting down, so he remained silent for the moment.

After about ten minutes Scully noticed that they were closing in on a semi-truck, unmarked and with no plates. When it merged from one freeway to another the VW followed. Mulder glanced quickly at Scully, noticing her concerned expression and focus as she tried to figure out what was going on.

Once on a fairly long and straight stretch of highway, the van accelerated a bit more, and Mulder pressed his luck to keep up, noting they were going nearly ninety miles an hour. “Mulder, please be careful.” He could hear the nerves in her voice, steady though it was, but he was already hyper-aware of the situation; keeping a keen eye on his distance to the van, and the van’s distance to the truck, lest someone slam on their brakes.

What neither of them was prepared for was a man leaning out of the driver’s window with what looked like a weapon in hand. Their suspicion was confirmed when a fiery orange beam emanated from it, exploding the back bumper of the truck. Mulder hit the brakes just as the van did, allowing the truck to travel up and over a hill before them.

Scully was already drawing her service weapon as she got out of the car, using the door as a shield as she aimed. Mulder did the same on the other side of the car, silently thankful that there were no other vehicles on this stretch of highway.

The driver’s door of the van opened, and a blonde man got out, holstering whatever he’d just used to fire on the truck. “Stop, don’t move!” Mulder called from his position behind the door.

“Federal agents! Put your hands in the air,” was Scully’s response.

The blonde man turned around, dumbfounded, but raised his arms slowly, “Who are you?”

“No, who are you? Where’s Rain Robinson?” Mulder called again, standing up and moving slowly around the door, seemingly confident that the man wouldn’t re-draw his firearm. Scully watched Mulder in her periphery, mirroring his movements as she came around the passenger door.

“She’s at home. She let me borrow her van.” The man looked like he wanted to say more, but then shut his mouth.

“Why did you fire on that truck?” Scully asked. She didn’t holster her weapon but allowed her finger to ease off of the trigger.

“Uh, that’s classified.” The man squinted at the sun in his face. Scully wasn’t sure if she wanted to laugh at the confused smirk on his face, or slap it off of him.

“Did you not hear that we are federal agents?” She took a step closer, “What’s your name? How do you know Doctor Robinson?”

The blonde man still squinted, trying to keep an eye on each of the two agents moving towards him. He knew enough of this century to recognize semi-automatic handguns when he saw them. He lowered one hand a fraction, casting a shadow across his eyes, “My name is Tom. I don’t mean you any harm. Rain has been working with my friends and I. Beyond that I’m afraid I can’t help you.”

Scully furrowed her brow, glancing quickly at Mulder, feeling completely out of her element. Aside from keeping her gun trained on the man before her, this was Mulder’s party.

Mulder surprised her by lowering his weapon, sliding it smoothly back into its holster before holding one of his own hands up. “What _can_ you tell us about your work with Rain?”

Tom opened his mouth, a look of trepidation on his face, but was cut off by the roar of an engine.

The semi-truck had survived the explosion, and was now bearing down on them, closer than they had all been prepared for and moving fast. Mulder moved to pull Scully out of the way, but several things happened before he could.

As silent as if it wasn’t there, a small aircraft slid through the air towards them. Just as Mulder’s hand closed around Scully’s bicep the craft was above them, firing its own laser beam at the speeding truck. Mulder pulled Scully to him, turning to shield her body from the explosion; cringing as he expected to feel the heat of the fire burn him.

But he felt nothing as a shimmering blue light surrounded them, settling an odd tingling feeling into his spine. In nearly the blink of an eye he was standing inside an odd metal room, along with Scully and the man, Tom.

It smelled of burnt metal, and there were odd lights and indicators on both sides of them.

Mulder was still hunched over Scully’s frame, but backed up and stood straight as he saw Tom move past them, and he registered voices of other people. He couldn’t see their faces, but a man and a woman sat in chairs in front of a large console. Mulder didn’t know why, but he had an odd suspicion that they were now inside the craft that had fired on the truck.

“Nice shooting, Commander,” Tom spoke as he approached the man up front, lowering his voice as he spoke again, “Let’s drop our new friends back off, eh?” Mulder took a step forward, knowing they were being talked about.

“The truck was emitting some kind of transport inhibiting wave. We barely got you three out of there before the transport buffers were fried.” The man speaking had dark hair and wore some type of uniform, though it was dirty; covered with mud, sweat and perhaps blood. The man himself looked haggard, moving his hands over the panel before him.

His counterpart, a woman, looking equally haggard worked her own portion of the console. “Wasn’t there supposed to be a time ship in that truck?” The trepidation in her voice hit Mulder like a wave and he turned to look at Scully. She looked pale and confused, her pistol held limply in her hand as she tried and failed to take in the events around them.

The dark-haired man pressed several buttons, “Shuttle to Voyager. Captain, the time ship wasn’t in the truck. It was a decoy. It’s going to launch from an alternate location.”

“Acknowledged,” a female’s voice sounded from somewhere in the shuttle, though it was a new voice that Mulder didn’t recognize, or understand its source. No one seemed to be paying him and Scully any attention and she stepped up next to him, leaning slightly into his body as if her own might not support her. “Get back to Voyager as quickly as you can. We’ll find him. Janeway out.”

It was then that Tom turned, remembering that Mulder and Scully were still there. “Hey, I’m sorry about this guys. We’ll have you back in no time.” His grimace told them that he didn’t appreciate them being there, but obviously they had been saved from the truck exploding, though how he had no idea. Mulder just nodded, feeling his mouth fall open. Scully remained stoic beside him, her eyes wide.

“Get us back where?” Mulder found his voice, timid though it was.

Tom rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Uh, back to Earth.”

It was then that Mulder realized the front of the shuttle was all windows, and as clouds rushed past he saw the sky darken to black, littered with millions of stars, and closing fast, a large spacecraft rivaling the best he’d seen in any of the Star Wars movies.

“Oh, shhhhi-”


	2. Chapter 2

Mulder watched, dumbfounded as they approached the spacecraft. The dark haired man piloted their shuttle towards what appeared to be the back of the ship; just when it seemed they would run into it, a hatch opened and they coasted inside. He could feel Scully beside him, silent and stoic and perhaps a bit in shock. Without speaking he placed his hand at her lower back, relaxing a bit himself when he felt her lean into his touch just a fraction; a silent reminder for both of them that they were together and unharmed, whatever was happening.

Tom took a step back towards the pair, seemingly understanding their confusion and probably discomfort. “As soon as we’re back aboard Voyager, Captain Janeway will sort this all out, and we’ll have you back home in no time.”

There was the softest jolt when the shuttle came to rest on the floor of the shuttlebay, and Scully nearly jumped out of her skin when the back door of the shuttle unlocked, opening with a pop and hiss as the pressure equalized. The dark haired man and woman got up out of their seats, giving each other a look of unease as they truly beheld Mulder and Scully for the first time. Tom held up his hand in a knowing gesture, “It’s alright, I’ll keep an eye on them.”

They all exited the shuttle and while Mulder kept his hand at Scully’s back, Tom put a guiding hand on both of their shoulders, directing them to follow the other three. Mulder tried his best to take in everything around them while still keeping track of Scully’s mental state. So far she had yet to say a word; she’d gone pale and her eyes were still wide as she surveyed their surroundings. Mulder wished for a moment alone with her, but it didn’t seem like that was in the cards.

An automatic door opened to a grey corridor, and after a left turn and a curved hallway, they were entering what appeared to be an elevator of some kind, though there seemed to be no buttons to push to direct the car.

“Bridge,” the dark haired man spoke before turning to look at Tom for an explanation. “Well, Mr. Paris, are you going to introduce us to your friends?” He looked haggard but alert; Mulder guessed he was someone of authority in the group. The woman crossed her arms and the black man that had remained silent watched with an unreadable expression.

“Uh, well, actually,” Tom spoke, a slight cringe on his face, “We haven’t really been introduced yet.” He turned to Mulder and Scully, “They were following me down the highway, and we all almost got hit by that truck.” He turned to the woman. “Thanks for the rescue, by the way.” Mulder watched the softest smile pull at her lips before she scowled again. She looked human, save for a handful of ridges that creased across her brow. The dark haired man had an odd tattoo over his left eye. The black man had a sweat band around his forehead that covered his eyebrows and ears, and Mulder had a feeling they were covering something else as well. 

Realizing they both still held their firearms, he quickly holstered his, which seemed to knock Scully back to the present as she did the same. “My name is Fox Mulder. This is Dana Scully. We’re with the Federal Bureau of Investigation.” Tom nodded but the other three just stared on. “We were investigating a gamma radiation surge over Los Angeles, which led us to Rain Robinson, which led us to,” he motioned at Tom, “uh, Mr. Paris here.”

“Tom,” Tom spoke, “This is B’Elanna, Tuvok and Chakotay.” They all nodded curtly.

“Tom, there’ll be time enough for that later. We need to figure out what Starling is up to and stop him before he launches.”

“For the sake of the safety of the crew, may I please ask that you relinquish your firearms?” The black man spoke calmly and without feeling, and Mulder instantly felt his hackles go up. This may have been the experience of a lifetime, if what was happening was actually happening, but he was still a federal agent, as was Scully. He was shocked, therefore, when Scully pulled her pistol out of the holster and handed it over. She glanced up at him, her face still unreadable and gestured for his own service weapon. With only a second’s hesitation, he withdrew his own and handed it to Tuvok. He nodded his thanks, holding the weapons awkwardly.

The doors of the elevator opened to what Mulder could only assume was the bridge. There were another half dozen people working at what appeared to be some type of computer workstations. Several people looked up as the elevator opened, and rubbernecked when they saw Mulder and Scully, but then quickly returned to their work. Tom moved past them to a specific station, sitting down as a younger woman moved out of the way. Chakotay and B’Elanna did the same, though Chakotay moved to speak to a young Asian man seated in the center of the room. Tuvok moved only a short distance, but turned and looked at Mulder and Scully, “Please stand here behind my station. Do not move and do not touch anything.” He opened a hatch at his station and put Mulder and Scully’s weapons inside it.

“Status?” Chakotay spoke to the young man.

“Captain Janeway is in torpedo tube one. She’s reconfiguring a torpedo and prepared to launch it manually.” The young man spoke in a hushed tone, but Mulder watched as the color drained from Chakotay’s face.

“Damn it, Kathryn!” Chakotay cursed softly and to himself, “Bridge to sickbay. Doctor, you’d better get to torpedo tube one as fast as you can. Bring a dermal regenerator. The Captain is libel to have electrical burns and possibly a concussion.”

“Acknowledged,” another voice sounded out of thin air.

Mulder turned to Scully, who was gazing towards the front of the room at what appeared to be a type of movie screen. Mulder, in the flurry of activity, hadn’t noticed it before, but now that he did, he would guess it wasn’t a movie screen, but some type of windshield, for lack of a better term.

He wanted to laugh; he really felt like he was in the middle of a Star Wars movie. It seemed as though they were indeed flying through space; stars were moving past them in streaks of white, and it appeared as though they were following another spaceship. “Scully, are you okay?”

Her mouth opened as if she meant to speak, but nothing came out. She took hold of Mulder’s wrist as if to ground herself. “We’re in space...outer space.” Her blue eyes were as wide as the proverbial saucer that they now found themselves aboard. “We are on a spaceship in outer space.”

“It would appear that way.” Mulder whispered, trying not to draw any attention or distract anyone. Just at that moment Tuvok turned to work the other side of his console, his fingers moving expertly over the colored screens before him.

“Starling has activated his time ship. He is preparing to open the temporal rift once again.”

All eyes went to the viewscreen and the ship they were pursuing and watched as a large ‘gash’ appeared before them in space, a brilliant white light emanating from the edges.

“Commander!” The young Asian man called, now at a different workstation, “The rift he’s creating won’t hold.”

“If he tries to enter the rift as is, he’s going to create a temporal explosion.” B’Elanna spoke from across the room. Chakotay, who seemed to be the Commander to which they spoke, nodded as if understanding everything that was being said. Mulder had no idea what was going on, but none of it sounded good.

“It would appear as though Braxton’s predictions are all coming to pass. The temporal events may very well be inevitable.” Tuvok spoke in a metered tone and Mulder couldn’t decide if it comforted or unnerved the hell out of him.

Chakotay spun to look at him, “Fate, Tuvok? I expected a more logical outlook than that. Either way I won’t accept it.” It was clear that without their Captain on the bridge, Chakotay was the highest ranking officer present.

Chakotay moved towards Tom, who Mulder determined was the navigator of sorts, “Tom, get us within ten thousand kilometers. I’ll ram him if we have to. He’s not entering that rift.”

“Aye, sir.” Tom’s fingers flew over his console as the ship before them drew nearer.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath as the ship they were pursuing flew closer and closer to the rift in space, all eyes on the viewscreen.

“Janeway to bridge,” Mulder felt Scully jump as the female voice they’d on the shuttle heard cut through the air once again. “I’ve configured the torpedo. It’s ready to launch on your mark.”

“Understood,” Chakotay spoke, his eyes still on the screen, “stand by.” He glanced behind him at the young Asian man, “Hail the time ship Harry.”

Harry keyed in several commands. “On screen.”

A man, Mulder assumed to be Starling appeared on the viewscreen where his ship had been moments ago, “This is Voyager,” Chakotay spoke, “Stand down.” 

“Or what?” The man on the screen smirked, “Your weapons are off-line.” Starling looked down at his own console. “See you...sometime.” And with that he cut off communications with Voyager.

Chakotay let out a sigh, “Chakotay to Janeway,” he cringed and Scully’s grip on Mulder’s wrist tightened. Mulder took a step closer to her, “Captain, we have no other choice.”

“Acknowledged Commander. Torpedo is armed. Lock on target.”

“Target is locked,” Tuvok spoke beside them.

Chakotay’s shoulders fell, and for some reason, Mulder had a strong feeling that this wasn’t going to be good for this Captain Janeway that they had spoken of and to earlier.

“He’s entering the rift,” Harry called out.

“Fire.” Chakotay ordered.

Everyone watched in silence as a bolt of what appeared to be light, but what was sure to be the torpedo, streak across the screen towards the ship. It made contact in mere seconds and the time ship exploded, and as it did, the rift began to dissipate almost instantly.

Everyone let out a collective sigh, and Mulder and Scully looked around at all the faces. Harry and B’Elanna looked relieved. Tom was still working his console, as was Tuvok. Chakotay had his fist clenched, his jaw working as he stared at a spot on the floor.

Mulder glanced over at Tuvok, “What happens now?” Tuvok showed no emotion as he looked up from his work.

“Now we wait for Captain Janeway to decide how best to get you back to Earth.”

“So we _are_ on a spaceship?” Scully found her voice once again. She pursed her lips as she watched Tuvok’s face.

His brow furrowed ever so slightly, but his tone remained calm, “Yes, Miss Scully. You and Mr. Mulder are aboard the U.S.S. Voyager. Beyond that, I’d really prefer to wait for the Captain.” Scully nodded, looking up at Mulder.

She couldn’t believe this was happening, and was waiting to wake up in a hospital bed hooked to an E.E.G. machine. She took a deep, steadying breath and let go of Mulder’s wrist, but was surprised when he took her hand. Not sure if he was trying to comfort her or in need of his own at the moment...she figured the former...she gave his hand a squeeze.

Just at that moment the elevator door opened again and a man and woman entered the bridge. The woman looked determined but also injured, the entirety of the right side of her face showed evidence of second and third degree electrical and steam burns. The man following behind her was attempting to hold some type of device, Scully assumed medical, to her but she swatted his hand away.

Chakotay turned at the sound of the elevator opening, visibly relaxing when he saw the woman walk onto the bridge, “The bridge is yours, Captain,” he eyed her, concern painted plainly on his face as he viewed her wounds.

“Is there any chance of getting that rift back open?” Her voice was gravely and Scully couldn’t tell if it was from smoke inhalation or her normal tone of voice.

“Captain,” Harry called from his station, “the rift is opening.” Everyone turned to the viewscreen.

Sure enough, the bright white tear in space was forming again, and something was coming out.

“It’s the time ship,” Harry spoke again. “We’re being hailed.”

“On screen,” Captain Janeway moved quickly down to stand beside Chakotay, her fierce blue eyes on the monitor before them.

A different man appeared in the cockpit of the small ship, but Janeway seemed to recognize him, “Captain Braxton?”

The man looked puzzled, “Do you know me?”

“Yes, we’ve had several run-ins already.” Chakotay answered, “You tried to destroy our ship in the twenty-fourth century.”

“And then we found you as an old man, homeless, in 1996.” Captain Janeway finished.

“I did not live either of those timelines. I’m afraid I have no memory of either. Your destruction of the time ship seemed to prevent even more anomalies than we had predicted, though you seemed to have created a new one,” he looked past Kathryn and Chakotay to where Mulder and Scully stood. Kathryn followed his line of sight and turned around, her eyes going wide at the sight of two strangers on her bridge. Her eyes flew to Tuvok’s and then around to Chakotay’s, looking for some type of explanation, but Captain Braxton spoke again. “I’m afraid this anomaly is not mine to fix at the moment, however.”

Scully felt a sinking feeling in her gut. She knew they were farther away from Earth than they had been, having chased the time ship towards the spacial rift. Somehow hearing this man say he was not there to fix anything did not bode well for Mulder or herself.

“Then what are you doing here?” It was Tom that spoke this time, “If you’re not here to help our new friends get back home.”

“In the twenty-ninth century, we can _scan_ time, much in the way you can scan space with your sensors. We detected your travel back through time, and I was dispatched to fix this anomaly. I”m here to bring you back to your former location in the twenty-fourth century.”

“Captain,” Janeway spoke, “We have been trying to get back to the Alpha quadrant in our own time. Is there any way for you to bring us _back_ to the twenty-fourth century, but leave us in the Alpha quadrant?” Mulder heard hope in her voice, and though he had no idea what the different quadrants were, he could tell she hoped his answer would be yes, but something told him it wouldn’t be.

“I’m afraid not, Captain. Temporal prime directive. I only have orders to bring you back to the exact time and place where you were. As far as your ‘new friends’, I’m afraid I don’t have orders for them. If that anomaly is to be corrected, I’m afraid they will just have to wait.” He glanced at Mulder and Scully apologetically. “You’re going to have to follow me now.” He deactivated his communication.

Kathryn glanced back at Mulder and Scully, a look of genuine sorrow on her face before she dropped down into the seat behind her. Chakotay did the same, sitting down beside her, watching her face for a moment before turning back to face the viewscreen. “Follow him in Mr. Paris,” Captain Janeway spoke.

“Aye, Captain,”

Mulder and Scully watched as Voyager moved closer to the bright light of the rift.

“Mr. Tuvok, I want full power to the deflector. Let’s try for a less bumpy ride this time, shall we?” Captain Janeway took hold of the arms of her chair as micro-vibrations began to shake the bridge.

“Understood, Captain,” Tuvok moved his hands expertly over his controls, “Mr. Mulder. Miss Scully, it would be advantageous for you to hold onto the railing before you. As the Captain said, we may be in for a bumpy ride.”

Mulder and Scully looked at each other before quickly heeding his warning, moving forward to take hold of the railing before the vibrations increased in strength. Mulder put his arm around Scully, taking hold of the railing on the other side of her. She appreciated the protection his tall frame gave her as Voyager was completely engulfed in the blinding white light of the rift.

Just when it seemed as though the vibrations would shake them all off their feet, they slowly dissipated until they disappeared completely. The rift was gone as quickly as it had formed, and the time ship was gone with it. The viewscreen held nothing but tens of thousands of stars; small bright specks across the inky black of space.

With a sigh, Kathryn stood up and moved slowly towards where Mulder still stood with his arm around Scully. She eyed them both for a moment, her face unreadable. Mulder thought he saw sadness and a bit of anxiety in her fierce blue eyes. Not knowing what to say to the leader of this group of people, he remained silent, as did Scully.

Kathryn glanced at Tuvok before settling back on the pair. “My name is Captain Kathryn Janeway. Welcome to the twenty-fourth century. Now, would you like to tell me who you are and what you’re doing on my ship?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE: I have also updated Cohabitation for any of you that are reading it, but I did so during AO3's site construction, so notification emails did not go out. In a few days I will also post a note directly in the fic, but wanted those of you who read both to know that it has been updated. Thanks for following and I would ADORE to know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Mulder and Scully looked at one another before looking back at Captain Janeway. Scully could see Tom approaching in her periphery, and was glad somehow that he was still there. He seemed to be their link to the now and all that had happened before.

Mulder cleared his throat, obviously a little uncomfortable under the gaze of this woman, petite though she was, “My name is Fox Mulder, and this is my partner, Dana Scully. We’re with the American Federal Bureau of Investigation. If you’ll let me, I can show you my identification badge.” Tom now stood behind Captain Janeway, and Chakotay had moved to flank her other side.

“Captain, if I may,” Tom spoke, knowing Mulder and Scully were completely out of their element here, and both looked uncomfortable. “I can explain.”

“If _I_ may interject, I think the Captain, Lieutenant Torres, Commander Chakotay and our new visitors should _all_ take a trip to sickbay,” The bald man spoke, his curious eyes landing on Mulder and Scully. Scully could tell without being told that he was a doctor or medic of some kind. She would have, in his situation, suggested the same thing. She’d clearly witnessed the burns on the Captain’s face, and her pupils were wide; a sure sign of a concussion. The Commander and Lieutenant looked to be dehydrated and a little worse for the wear after some type of fight or altercation, and though she and Mulder were unharmed from their travels so far, a visit to a medical facility wouldn’t hurt in the slightest, if for no other reason than to see it for herself. The Captain seemed to agree.

“Alright, Doctor, lead the way, since you are clearly now able. After we are all patched up, we can get to the bottom of this and figure out what to do,” her tone softened as she looked at their new arrivals, “I apologize for my curt welcome a moment ago, I’m afraid you haven’t caught us at our best. Welcome aboard Voyager.”

Mulder gave his first genuine smile since they had been brought aboard, “Thanks.” He directed Scully to follow everyone, Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay bringing up the rear of the group. Chakotay watched as Mulder gently guided Scully with a hand at her back towards the turbolift. Before the doors shut, Kathryn looked back at Harry.

“You should be getting used to this, Mr. Kim. You have the bridge.” Harry nodded as the doors closed.

Once the group was alone in the car, Kathryn leaned back against the wall, allowing herself a moment of rest as the full extent of her injuries began to affect her as her adrenaline began to wane. Mulder saw Chakotay look at her, his concern painted plainly across his features.

Tom had accompanied them as well, knowing the Doctor and Kes might need a hand with everything. “Captain, if I may, these agents were following me following Starling’s decoy truck. Commander Chakotay beamed us all into the shuttle just before the truck would have hit us.”

“The truck emitted a signal that rendered our transporters useless after that,” Chakotay commented, “We weren’t able to beam them back to the surface, so we brought them aboard...and you know the rest.”

Kathryn pressed her fingers to her forehead before looking back up at Mulder and Scully, “Let’s take this one step at a time. Dana and Fox, was it?” She held out her hand to Scully first. Scully nodded, smiling at the woman across from her, shaking her hand. Kathryn then held her hand out to shake Mulder’s. “Nice to meet you, Fox.”

“Call me Mulder.” He shook Kathryn’s hand while still keeping Scully in his periphery. She seemed to be coming out of her shock a bit, but he knew they would have to have a seriously long talk about this, and soon. Hopefully when they got to sick bay he and Scully might have a moment alone. Otherwise he would have to request one. This Captain Janeway seemed stern when needed, but she was quite kind now, and the crew that he’d seen obviously respected her.

The doors opened and everyone exited. Mulder tried to keep an eye on the turns they were taking, but Tom came up beside him, giving him a gentle smile, “Don’t worry about getting lost. Once this is all done, I’ll show you around, or Commander Chakotay will. We’ll get you sorted out.” Mulder nodded, resting his hand at Scully’s back as they approached a set of sliding glass doors. 

“Captain, I want you there,” The Doctor pointed at a bio-bed off to the left, “Commander, you and Lieutenant Torres there and there, and if the two of you would wait with Mr. Paris in my office, I’ll be with you shortly.”

=/\=

Kathryn settled herself down on the bio-bed, comforted in the fact that everyone, aside from cuts and bruises, and burns in her case, was alive and well and back aboard Voyager, and though they were back in the Delta quadrant, they were safe. She glanced over at the Doctor’s office, watching their two new passengers as they talked with Tom. She worried for their future. They didn’t belong here, three hundred plus years into their future, half a galaxy away from their home planet. Captain Braxton had said that he or someone else would come back to deal with them, but when? How long would these two be stuck away from their home?

A warm, gentle touch on the back of her hand brought her out of her thoughts. Chakotay laid a finger on her hand; her eyes traveling up his arm to his face where a tired but contented smile lived, and it warmed her heart to see it there. “Everything will be alright. We will figure out what to do with them.” Kathryn nodded, smiling softly as the Doctor approached.

“Please lie back, Captain, so I can treat your burns and your concussion.”

“Take care of B’Elanna and Chakotay first,” she argued, seeing Chakotay grin on the bio-bed beside her.

“Captain, your injuries are far more substantial than theirs, and besides, Kes will see to them.”

=/\=

Scully glanced around, eager to see the Doctor use any and all of the medical devices at his disposal, but figured she’d get her own opportunity at some point. So instead she followed Tom and Mulder towards a separate room. There was a young woman inside at a computer console, but she looked up with a smile when Tom opened the door, “Tom! I’m so glad you’re all back safe and sound,” her eyes slid over to Mulder and Scully, “And I see you brought friends?”

Scully took in this woman. She was a tiny pixy of a thing with a gentle voice and a sweet smile. Tom nodded, “It’s a long story, but this is Dana Scully, and Fox Mulder, though he prefers to just be called Mulder.” Tom joked with a smile before motioning to the small woman, “This is Kes.” Kes nodded at the pair.

“Welcome aboard. How long will you be with us?”

That question seemed to be the wrong one, because Tom cleared his throat, Mulder’s mouth fell open as if to answer, though he didn’t know what to say, and Scully felt emotion clench around her heart. Neither she nor Mulder knew what the Delta quadrant was, or how far away it was from Earth, but something in the Captain’s conversation with Captain Braxton earlier told her it might be quite a while before they saw Earth again. She tried not to think about it. “We’re not sure about that yet, Kes. That’s another long story, but I think the Doctor may need help with B’Elanna, the Captain and Commander.” Kes nodded, smiling sweetly as she left.

Mulder and Scully both noticed, as Kes moved past them, the odd shape and size of her ears. Tom watched them watch her. It was Mulder that spoke first, “She isn’t from Earth, is she?”

Tom smiled, “No, she’s not. She’s an Ocampa. We have many alien species aboard.” Scully looked to Mulder for his reaction. Though they hadn’t encountered any little green men, or grey as the case may be, she expected some type of reaction from him. Perhaps he was experiencing sensory overload, because he just nodded.

“And B’Elanna?”

“She’s part Klingon. We have Vulcans, Bajorans, a Talaxian, _and_ humans, just to name a few. You’ll meet everyone in time, I’m sure.” Tom observed their vacant expressions. “I’m sorry. This has to be completely overwhelming for you. Can I get you something to drink? Are you hungry?” Both shook their heads no.

“What do you investigate with the FBI? I don’t know a _lot_ about it, but twentieth century Earth history is a hobby of mine. Maybe I’ve heard of some of your cases.”

Scully chuckled at that and Mulder gave her a look before answering, “We work in a division called the X-Files; we are primarily called in to investigate unexplained phenomenon, conspiracies, cult activity, folklore, and sometimes government cover-ups.”

Tom’s eyes went wide, “Oh, wow, I’ve read several old Lone Gunmen publications regarding government cover-ups. I think those were around the same time. I used to be into conspiracy theories and I love a good cover-up story.” Tom’s eyes sparkled at finding possible common ground between them. Scully’s mouth dropped open and Mulder looked like he may burst.

“You’ve read The Lone Gunmen? Here in the twenty-fourth century?” Mulder questioned, a stupid grin pulling his lips up.

“I mean only a few times; I assume some of their works and theories have been lost, but a few of them are still floating around.” It was Mulder’s turn to let his mouth fall open as he looked over at Scully. “Are you familiar with them?”

Scully chuckled, “You could say that.” Tom’s eyes glittered with anticipation, but before he could question further, the door opened and Chakotay stuck his head in. Though his uniform was still singed and torn, his coloring looked much better and the dried blood on his face and neck were gone.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but The Doctor is ready to speak with you now, and after that, I’d like to show you to the mess hall for something to eat.”

“Well, that’s my cue,” Tom spoke, standing up, “I should get back to the bridge. I’ll see you both later, okay?”

Mulder and Scully nodded, “Thanks Tom. We appreciate everything.” Mulder spoke, shaking the blonde man’s hand again.

“My pleasure.” He smiled, “I’ll see you soon.”

Chakotay sat down in the office to wait for the Doctor to examine their new passengers, but was surprised when Kathryn joined him as Mulder and Scully slipped past them and into the main room of sickbay. “Kathryn, is everything alright?”

She nodded, letting out a sigh as she dropped into the chair across from him, “I just want a chance to talk to them after the Doctor clears them.” She sighed again, running her fingers over the recently healed skin of her cheek, “We’ve sure made a mess of things, haven’t we?”

Chakotay chuckled, “Well, it wasn’t one of our finer moments, but I think we’ve done alright. We are alive. We’re relatively unharmed, and everyone is safe.”

Kathryn’s brow furrowed, “What about Mr. Mulder and Miss Scully? They are alive, but can we say they are unharmed?”

Chakotay glanced over at the pair as they stood beside one another, seemingly hesitant to separate. “Oh, I don’t know. If we hadn’t beamed them aboard the shuttle with Tom, they would have been killed by that truck. We had no idea we wouldn’t be able to beam them back down, and no idea that Braxton wouldn’t help them get back home. We don’t know what kind of lives they had. This might be better for them. And I doubt it’s forever. Braxton will be back when he has orders.”

“But do we know that for sure? What if they left families behind? Children? We’ve uprooted two lives.”

“Kathryn, we _saved_ two lives. Stop beating yourself up. You’ve done enough of that today with that damned torpedo. Everything will work out as it’s meant to.”

Kathryn gave a rueful chuckle but smiled, “Damned temporal prime directive. But you’re right.” She sighed, leaning back in her chair, “I know, you’re right. I just hope everything pans out with their medical scans. Then I suppose we’ll have to find quarters for them.” Chakotay nodded, glancing once again at their new companions.

=/\=

Kes was waiting beside one of the bio-beds and the Doctor beside the other. “Mr. Mulder if I could have you sit here, and Miss Scully, if you could join Kes at the other bed.” Scully frowned, noticing that Kes was several beds away. She glanced at Mulder, having no desire to be away from him at the moment. Drawing up her courage, she spoke to the Doctor.

“If you don’t mind, I would like to stay while you examine Agent Mulder. I am a medical doctor myself, and his primary care physician.” She glanced over at Kes and then back to the Doctor. “Uh, if that’s alright.”

The Doctor’s lips drew up into a smile,”You’re a doctor? I thought you were police of some kind.” He seemed perplexed, but happy nonetheless.

“We are, but I had my medical degree before I was recruited to the FBI.”

The doctor beamed at her, “That’s wonderful. If you’re going to be with us a while, I’d enjoy your help in sickbay as another set of hands.” He moved about them, “Oh, and yes, of course you may stay if Agent Mulder. Unless you have any underlying health conditions or issues you’d like to discuss, this should be a fairly routine exam for the both of you.”

Mulder and Scully shared a knowing glance, but kept their thoughts to themselves for the time being, “Well, I think we can hardly call twenty-fourth century medicine routine, but I’ll take your word for it,” Mulder cracked, hopping up on the bio-bed. “Do I need to change or anything?”

“No, twenty-fourth century medicine is quite advanced from what you are used to. I can scan your entire body and all of its functions through your clothing.” They both watched, Scully particularly fascinated, as the Doctor opened a device and took out what appeared to be a small sensor from inside. He activated the device and it began a soft chirping and whirring noise. The Doctor moved the sensor from Mulder’s face down his torso and back up, studying the screen. Scully looked at the display, but understood nothing.

The Doctor seemed to understand though, as he put the sensor back and read over the results one more time, “Well, aside from a bit of vision degeneration, you appear quite healthy, Mr. Mulder.”

“Just Mulder is fine.” He watched fascinated, “You can tell that from that device?

“Indeed. This is a medical tricorder. Whereas regular tricorders are used for scientific and explorative purposes, medical tricorders are used specifically as diagnostic tools. I can easily take care of that vision issue for you.”

Mulder sat on the bio-bed, speechless, “You can fix my vision? What kind of surgery does that entail?” The Doctor pulled a face as he turned around, a small half circle device in his hands

“It will only take a matter of moments, and will involve nothing of the surgery that you are thinking of. Extreme medical advances have been made between the twentieth century and now. Alzheimer’s, cancer, anemia, blindness, HIV. Those are just a few of the diseases that have been cured since your time.”

Mulder and Scully shared a look, and Mulder watched the color drain from Scully’s face. This would be a very interesting doctor’s appointment indeed. “You have a cure for cancer?” Scully whispered the question, leaning against the bio-bed where Mulder sat, afraid that her knees may very well buckle.

“Absolutely.” The Doctor stated it so plainly and Mulder almost laughed. Kes’ face turned to one of concern.

“Do you have cancer?” Kes had set down several long cylindrical devices beside the Doctor.

Scully’s face was absolutely ashen, and she nodded her head, “Uh, I’d prefer you help Mulder first.”

“Alright then. There's time enough for everything. As a hologram, I have nothing but time.” He grinned cheekily as he prepared several items on a small table beside the bed.

Mulder and Scully just looked at one another. Scully’s brow furrowed, “You’re a hologram?” She felt absurd even asking the question.

“Yes, I am the ship’s Emergency Medical Holographic program. Our crew doctor passed away several years ago.

Mulder looked at Scully before turning back to the Doctor. He moved his finger towards the Doctor, intent on poking through the image of the EMH before him, but instead, his finger connected solidly with the EMH’s ear. The Doctor cringed, turning to face Mulder. “I’d love an explanation for that, Mr. Mulder.”

Mulder just looked at him sheepishly, “You said you were a hologram. Shouldn’t my finger have passed through you?”

The Doctor sighed, but turned, set down the device in his hand and pressed several commands on the console, “Alright, do it again.” The EMH crossed his arms. Mulder looked at Kes and then Scully before his eyes fell on the Doctor again.

“Uh, that’s okay.” The Doctor looked at Kes. Knowingly, Kes moved her hands to the Doctor’s shoulder, but it passed right through and out the other side, only creating a slight ripple in the image of the Doctor before it righted itself again. Pressing several different buttons again, the Doctor turned back to Mulder, pausing only for a moment before poking _him_ in the shoulder.

“As you can see, Mr. Mulder, my programming can be adapted. A hologram is just a projection of light in a confined magnetic field. However, _my_ program can be modified, modulating the frequency of the light to _stop_ matter passing through. Normally I am confined to the walls of sick bay, but with this mobile emitter,” he motioned to a small device attached to his arm, “I can travel anywhere I like.” He grinned triumphantly, “A plain old hologram wouldn’t be very useful at performing surgeries or healing wounds, now would it?”

Mulder just looked dumbfounded to Scully, who just shrugged in amazement, “Uh, no, it wouldn’t. Carry on, Doctor.”

The EMH nodded, “Alright, please lie down and close your eyes.” Mulder did as he was bid and Scully moved to stand next to him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Will this be painful for him?” The concern was evident in Scully’s voice and Mulder opened his eyes to look up at the Doctor.

“Absolutely not. He won’t feel a thing, and the procedure will only take a few seconds.” Scully gave Mulder’s shoulder a squeeze. “Now, please close your eyes.”

Mulder did so and the Doctor placed the small semi-circular device over his eyes. Touching a button on the side, several lights started blinking across the surface. Mulder fidgeted a bit and Scully’s hand slid down his arm, lacing her fingers with his. Kes smiled gently at the gesture. “Alright Mr. Mulder, please open your eyes. You should see a green light.”

“Yup.” Scully squeezed his hand.

“The light will now slowly progress from green to yellow to red, and then it will flash brightly.” Scully watched Mulder’s face for any indication that he was in pain or that something was wrong, but he lay still.

The device on Mulder’s eyes gave a soft beep and the lights went off. “Alright, Mr. Mulder,” the Doctor removed the device from his eyes, “All done.”

Mulder looked from the Doctor to Scully, “Really? I don’t feel any different?” The Doctor handed over a PADD with the results. Mulder took it and looked over the writing there. “It says I have twenty twenty vision.” Scully grinned as Mulder read over the diagnostics below his procedure results. “Hey, I can read it.” His lips pulled up into a goofy grin.

“Yes, I would say the procedure was a success,” he turned to face Scully, “Now, Miss Scully, I believe we should talk.”


	4. Chapter 4

The EMH handed the ocular device to Kes before turning to face Scully, “Would you like some privacy while we talk?” Kes smiled gently, glad at the Doctor’s adaptive programming for situations like this. Though she had only a basic knowledge of cancer, she knew that it was a debilitating and potentially deadly disease from Earth’s history. She didn’t know anyone with cancer until now, but she was well aware of many other deadly conditions, and was glad for their new arrivals that the Doctor was becoming more and more compassionate when the occasion called for it.

Scully shook her head gently, her face a bit ashen, “No, it’s fine. Mulder knows my medical history. We’ve worked together for almost five years.” The EMH nodded.

“Very well. Mr. Mulder, please trade places with Miss Scully here. Or do you prefer Scully? Agent Scully?”

Scully gave the hologram a wavering smile, “You can call me Dana.” She took a seat on the bio-bed that Mulder had just vacated, feeling nervous butterflies flutter dangerously in her stomach. 

“Alright then, Dana. Is the cancer your only health concern today?” The Doctor took out the medical tricorder once again, activated it, but didn’t move to scan her with it, waiting instead for her answer.

“It’s not, but I’d be curious to see what your findings are first before we discuss anything further.” She pursed her lips gently and Mulder had to stifle a chuckle. The Doctor’s brow furrowed as he frowned.

“Is that a lack of faith in our medical capabilities, or a lack of trust in me?” Scully opened her mouth to speak, but Mulder layed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Let’s just say she’s the skeptic of the pair of us. I think it’s safe to say that we both trust your medical expertise.” Scully nodded, glad for Mulder’s explanation. She wasn’t sure how much of this she trusted, but Mulder seemed to have his sight back; not that it was hugely lacking. If the Doctor could do that, she figured this was worth further investigation.

“Alright, please relax, Dana, and I’ll do a preliminary scan.” Scully tried to sit as still as possible, feeling the comfort of Mulder’s hand still resting on her shoulder. She wasn’t sure if it would affect her scan, but the Doctor made no comment, so she enjoyed the simple touch. The Doctor did a few extra sweeps of the tricorder sensor before finally deactivating it. “Well, I am seeing several things going on here, Dana, and I believe I will need your help in explaining them all.” Scully swallowed hard, her throat feeling suddenly thick. “Firstly, yes, I am detecting a naso-pharyngeal mass next to your sphenoidal sinus, and though you seem to be in remission, it is pressing dangerously close to your cerebrum. I would like to deal with that straight away.”

Scully felt Mulder’s grip on her shoulder tighten at the Doctor’s words, “You can cure her? It’s a type of...man made cancer.” Mulder wasn’t sure how to explain all that Scully had been through to the EMH, and he didn’t know how much he even needed to know.

“Man made or not, I can absolutely remove the tumor. It’s a simple procedure.” The Doctor was about to open his mouth but Kes saw Scully waver, leaning heavily into Mulder at the Doctor’s words.

“Doctor, perhaps you could prepare everything you will need. Maybe we can give them a moment to digest this news.” The Doctor looked confused, but nodded, moving away towards his station of medical devices, Kes close behind him. Once they were out of earshot, Kes lowered her voice, “Doctor, you know as well as I that cancer was a very traumatic disease in the twentieth century. To suddenly be told that it can be cured as easily as snapping a finger would be quite a shock. I’m sure being here with us is shock enough. Let’s give them a few moments.” Kes smiled softly at the hologram.

“Perhaps you’re right. I’ll prepare everything for Miss Scully’s surgery. Why don’t you let the Captain and Commander know that this will take a bit longer than we thought.” Kes nodded, glancing quickly over at Mulder and Scully, who now sat side by side on the bio-bed. Moving quickly but quietly, she entered the Doctor’s office.

“Captain, Commander. I’m afraid Dana’s medical scans were a bit more...troublesome than Mr. Mulder’s. She is in need of a medical procedure that will keep her in sickbay for a bit longer.”

Kathryn and Chakotay both showed immediate concern, Kathryn rising to her feet, “It’s nothing serious I hope.”

“It’s nothing the Doctor can’t handle, but it is of quite the delicate nature. I really shouldn’t say more without her consent, but she’ll probably be in sickbay for a few hours. I’m...guessing that Mr. Mulder will want to stay with her. They seem quite close.” Kathryn nodded at the implication. Chakotay rose to his feet as well.

“I’ll see about having something from the mess hall sent up here. Kes, see if you can find out what they like to eat. It sounds like some comfort food might be just what they need. I have a few extra replicator rations, and I’m sure we can scrape by until we know a little more about them and their needs.”

“We also need to find them quarters,” Kathryn spoke but frowned, “Do we know if they’ll be needing one living space or two?” She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, not wanting to make the wrong judgement call either way.

“I’m not sure,” Kes offered, feeling awkward, “I don’t really feel comfortable asking them that right at the moment.” Kathryn nodded, but it still didn’t solve their dilemma.

“We have the dignitary suite on deck three,” Chakotay offered, “We’ve been using it for storage, but it wouldn’t take long to clean it out. The living space is small, but it has a bedroom and a separate meeting room. I’m sure with a little help from B’Elanna we could turn it into a second bedroom. Hopefully that won’t step on any toes.”

“Good thinking, Commander. Get changed and get something to eat before you get B’Elanna. Use whatever resources you need. We can spare the energy and rations.” Chakotay nodded and left. “Kes, perhaps once the Doctor is finished you could sort some basic necessities for them. They don’t have any toiletries or clothing save for what they have on.”

“Of course, Captain. I’m sure we can sort out anything they will need.”

Kathryn let out a sigh, but smiled, “Thank you. This certainly wasn’t the way I planned on finishing the day,” she glanced over at their new companions again, but the Doctor had erected a privacy screen around the bio-bed, hiding Mulder and Scully from view. “Will Dana be alright?”

“Yes, Captain. The Doctor will take care of her. I’m sure you’ll learn more from her, but it’s just something that was pretty serious in the twentieth century, so it’s quite a shock to the both of them that it can be cured.” Kathryn nodded.

“I’m sure everything about today has been a shock to them.” She placed a gentle hand on Kes’ arm, “Please call me as soon as her procedure is over and she’s ready for a visitor.”

“I will, Captain. I’m sure they’ll both be eager to talk to you. You should get some rest yourself. You’ve been through the ringer today as well.”

“Haven’t we all, Kes.” Kathryn smiled before leaving sickbay.

=/\=

“Scully, talk to me.” Mulder sat down beside Scully on the bio-bed. Her face had lost what little color it had and she looked as though she might vomit or pass out.

“It’s just,” he watched her lip quiver, “If they can cure my cancer,” her voice was barely above a whisper, “I wonder if there’s a cure or treatment for my infertility.”

Mulder felt as though he’d been sucker punched in the gut; the air rushing out of his lungs so quickly he felt lightheaded. He hadn’t even thought of that, but he could already see the faintest glimmer of hope in her eyes, and he hoped it had a reason to live there.

The Doctor came back over at that moment and after pressing several commands at his console, a teal blue privacy screen appeared around them, hiding them from the rest of sickbay. If the EMH heard their conversation, he did not mention it.

“Wow, Scully, I don’t...I don’t know,” his brain tried to process her request and the ramifications of what it would mean. He’d wished that very outcome for her since they’d found out she’d had all of her ova removed. Though he wasn’t keen on believing in miracles, he’d held onto this one for her. He placed his hand gently between her shoulder blades, rubbing softly back and forth; for her comfort or his own, he wasn’t sure.

Kes came around the screen with a teal garment, but noticed the ashen look on Scully’s face. “Dana, are you alright? Are you feeling ill?” Scully quickly wiped at a tear that had formed and fallen down her cheek.

“Uh, I think she has another question for the Doc.” Mulder supplied. Just then the Doctor came around the screen with several instruments on a wheeled tray.

“I couldn’t help but overhear talk of infertility. I did note that on your scan as well. If you like I can do a more detailed scan of your reproductive system to see if there’s anything I can do.”

Scully sucked in a breath and nodded. The EMH retrieved the medical tricorder, “Is there anything else you’d like to mention while we are at it? The small metallic computer chip in your neck perhaps?” Scully’s mouth fell open and she felt Mulder stiffen beside her. Kes noticed but remained silent.

“I,” Scully started, “I was abducted several years ago. Without my knowledge that chip implanted in my neck. When I discovered it, I had it removed. It was only a short time after that that my cancer developed, and only after having it re-implanted did my cancer go into remission.” The Doctor frowned but nodded.

“And this is what you meant by ‘man made’ cancer?” Scully nodded.

“I see. Well, as I said, regardless of the origin of your particular cancer, it can be treated. I can also remove the microchip.” He activated the tricorder, “But let’s have another look.”

The Doctor scanned her again, focusing this time on her abdomen. He paid careful attention to the readout on the handheld device as he moved the sensor. Scully took Mulder’s hand in hers again and he gave it a squeeze. The Doctor keyed several different commands into the tricorder and scanned one more time.

“Yes, I believe we can take care of this issue as well. Kes, please bring medical gown number five instead of the standard.” Kes nodded and slipped away. The Doctor turned back to Scully, “Dana, your ovaries are healthy, but your ova have all been removed.” Scully nodded, knowing this to be true from her own medical scans from her own doctors. “However, through a series of hormone exposures and follicle stimulation, we can in effect reset your reproductive system, tricking your ovaries into replacing the ova. They won’t be exact copies of the ones removed, but rather, newly created.”

Scully shook her head, “That’s impossible. A woman is born with a finite number of ova. They can’t be ‘re-grown’ once they are gone.” The Doctor smirked lightly but his programming kept his demeanor gentle.

“Perhaps not in the twentieth century, but in the twenty- _fourth_ century, it should be a fairly simple procedure. I can take care of that and your cancer at the same time, and it should only take about an hour.”

“You can cure her cancer and give her back the chance to have children?” Mulder’s tone would have made Scully laugh if she wasn’t about two seconds away from breaking down crying.

“Yes, I believe I can. We can do it right now.”

Scully lurched forward slightly and Mulder thought she was about to be sick, but just as quickly as she rocked forward, she leaned back, “I just. I’m sorry, this is just so impossible.” Several tears slid down her cheeks, but she made no move to wipe them away. 

“I understand how difficult this must be to process. We can delay if you prefer. I can answer any questions that you have, but we shouldn’t hold off too long. The reproductive issues can be reversed any time, but I don’t feel comfortable leaving that tumor where it is for long. While in remission now, it could metastasize at any time.”

Scully nodded, finally making eye contact with the Doctor. “Can you describe the procedure?”

“Certainly. For the purposes of keeping you comfortable, we will sedate you. I will then give you a medication that will travel through your bloodstream to the site of the tumor. It will boost your body’s immune response to see the tumor as something to be destroyed...similar to your chemotherapy, only we can target just the tumor. There will be no degradation of bone marrow, white blood cells or any other organ function. Once your own immune functions are triggered, I have a device called a dermal regenerator. Normally we use it to fix the tissues, heal scars, repair wounds, etc, but the effects can be reversed; using polarizing radiation in a narrow band we can target the tumor and aid in your own body’s ability to destroy it.”

Scully nodded, seeming to understand in theory if not in practice what the Doctor was saying. Mulder was glad for that, because he had no clue, but he listened dutifully as the Doctor spoke.

“The dermal regenerator will work in a similar fashion to your ovaries. I will flood your system with hormones and use the regenerative functions to stimulate your ovaries to produce new ova. Removing the microchip will be as simple as removing a sliver from a finger.”

Scully was staring at a spot on the floor, but continued nodding as the Doctor spoke. “Recovery?”

“Minimal. Some potential cramping and maybe a headache, but both easily manageable with a few days rest and medication.”

Scully nodded again, “I’m sorry, this just seems so surreal. But if you think you can do it, then I’d like to try.”

“Very well. Please change into this gown and I’ll prepare the rest of the equipment needed. Mr. Mulder, you can wait outside.”

“No, I’m staying.” Scully smiled gently as he quickly slipped into protective mode. She’d seen it many times before, and adored him for it now.

“Just while I change into the medical gown, Mulder,” Scully admonished gently, almost in a whisper. Mulder realized his error and chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Okay, I’ll be right out here,” Mulder gestured as he walked back out from the privacy screen. The Doctor followed and Kes handed the gown to Scully.

“I’m sure you’re familiar with medical gowns, being a doctor and all,” Kes spoke gently, and Scully was glad for the small comfort that the young woman provided, “This one has a cutout over your abdomen for several instruments that the Doctor will use.” Scully nodded, taking the gown with shaking hands.

“I’m sorry, I’m not usually this nervous for medical procedures.” Kes leaned against the bio-bed beside Scully.

“It’s perfectly understandable, Dana. These are serious medical procedures. They might not be as involved as they were in your time, but that doesn’t make them any less important. I’m just glad that you’re here and the Doctor can help you.”

“I suppose you’re right. I just didn’t figure this morning that when I woke up I’d be flying to California with Mulder, picked up by an alien spacecraft, and whisked into the twenty fourth century. I’m having a very hard time wrapping my brain around it.” Scully chuckled ruefully, finally wiping the moisture from her cheeks.

“I understand completely. Once we’re finished here, we will find quarters for you and Mulder, and I know the Captain wants to speak with you. This has been a whirlwind for everyone, but if anyone can sort it all out, it’s Captain Janeway.”

Scully nodded, shrugging out of her blazer. Kes took that as her cue. “Just let us know when you’re ready and we’ll begin.”

Kes came out from behind the screen to see Mulder and the Doctor staring at a computer screen before them. “Ah, Kes, I was just showing Mr. Mulder the scans I did of his retina and optic nerves.” Kes smiled gently as she approached.

“I see. Mulder, may I speak with you for a moment?” Mulder’s face instantly turned to one of concern as he moved off to the side with Kes.

“Is everything okay with Scully?” He looked down at the small woman. “Is she okay?”

“Absolutely. She’s just changing now. I just had a few questions for you as far as accommodations go. The Captain and Commander didn’t want to pry as to the nature of your...personal relationship with Dana, so they weren’t sure if they should set up one set of quarters or two.”

That wasn’t what Mulder was expecting and he let out a nervous chuckle, but Kes continued before he could answer.

“We have a small apartment type suite on the command deck. It’s being arranged for you right now. It will have two bedrooms, so you’ll each have your own space, but we figured with everything you’ve been through, you wouldn’t want to be separated. I hope that’s alright.”

Mulder nodded, “Yeah, that’s fine. I’m just gonna check on Scully.” He seemed fidgety and Kes let him leave. She watched as he approached the screen, “Scully, you doing okay?”

Scully came padding out from behind the screen, and Mulder was reminded of how small she was without her heels and her blazer. She looked particularly frail in this medical gown, the pale skin of her stomach showing through the opening. “I guess I’m ready.” Her voice was wavering, but the smile she gave Mulder was honest.

Mulder followed Scully around the screen and Kes and the Doctor followed with the rest of the medical instruments they would need. Scully sat back up on the bio-bed and Mulder pressed himself against the wall to stay out of the way. The Doctor picked up one of the cylindrical instruments that Mulder had seen earlier. “Dana, this is called a hypospray. It has medication that will put you to sleep, similar to the general anesthesia that you are familiar with. Kes and I will perform both operations and it shouldn’t take more than an hour. Once we are finished, I will use another hypospray to wake you up.” Scully nodded. “Go ahead and lie back now.”

Scully did as she was bid, glancing up at Mulder, who gave her a smile. “I’ll be right here when you wake up.” Scully returned his smile, let out a wavering breath and closed her eyes. The Doctor depressed the hypospray to Scully’s neck and with the softest hiss, Mulder watched her quickly slip into unconsciousness.

“Is she alright?” Mulder took a step forward, glancing from the Doctor to Scully. He could see her chest gently rising and falling as she breathed, but he still didn’t like not understanding everything that was happening to her.

“She’s sleeping, Mulder. She won’t feel or remember a thing,” it was Kes that spoke as the Doctor placed a small metallic device between Scully’s eyebrows. “Why don’t we leave him to it. We could get you something to eat if you like?”

“I’d rather stay here, if it’s all the same.”

Kes could easily see the love and worry in his eyes, though she didn’t comment on it. She was glad that Commander Chakotay had come up with the idea of a shared domicile for the two of them. She still wasn’t sure exactly of their relationship, but it was obvious that they cared for each other a great deal, and it would be good for both of them to have a familiar face around. With a soft smile, she nodded, “Absolutely.”


	5. Chapter 5

Kathryn sighed as she stepped out of the sonic shower. She was exhausted; exhausted physically and exhausted mentally. Though the Doctor had fixed her burns and relieved her of her concussion, taking the brunt of the electric shock of a photon torpedo wasn’t anything to be sneezed at, and knowing that they’d been so close to getting home, only to have their hopes dashed was weighing heavily on her mind, as she knew it was the rest of the crew. Seeing Earth on the viewscreen, even in the wrong century, was a wonderful sight to behold, and she knew the crew longed for it again, only the Earth they left behind over two years ago.

With a sigh she furrowed her brow, not at all eager to get back into uniform, but she wanted to put her best foot forward with their new guests, and though the hour wasn’t extremely late, all she wanted to do was slip into the most comfortable pajamas she owned and sleep for the next twelve hours.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, she began to dress in a fresh uniform, all the while thinking of their new companions.

She had no idea of the nature of Dana’s medical issue, but she hoped it wasn’t anything serious. At least, she thought with a rueful chuckle, the Doctor seemed confident that he could treat whatever her issue was, so at least it was a blessing that the two of them were brought here, if for no other reason than that.

Deciding to forego her normal makeup, she just applied some under-eye concealer to look more awake and opted to clip her hair in a low ponytail without it’s normal pomp. She just didn’t have it in her to be more elaborate than that. She didn’t plan on seeing anyone else tonight other than their new companions, and Chakotay.

Chakotay…

She couldn’t shake the feeling of dread that had taken root deep in her soul when his shuttle had gone down. She’d felt sick at the idea that something had happened to him that she didn’t know about, and could _do_ nothing about.

Ever since they’d gotten back from New Earth, something was different between them. They’d grown close on the planet, that much they had admitted to one another. Chakotay had seemed as though he wanted to say more, and Kathryn had silently begged him to, but he’d just smiled, tugged his ear and remarked that it had made them a stronger command team, and their friendship was more solid than ever, but Kathryn was not naive. She knew there was something more, and the captain and the woman in her warred over it every day.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the thoughts, since she could do nothing to bring them to a satisfying conclusion, she picked up the vase of flowers from her coffee table and exited her quarters.

Making her way past Chakotay’s quarters, she thought briefly of knocking, but figured he would already be working to fix up the dignitary suite for their new guests. Following the curve of deck three, she found the door to the suite open and several people moving inside.

B’Elanna looked haggard but satisfied as she set down a crate near the door. Tom and Chakotay were moving a sofa nearer the main viewport and Harry was programming the replicator. Tuvok was in the corner, adjusting a small abstract sculpture that she knew had previously belonged in his own quarters. They all glanced up when Kathryn entered. Harry sprang to attention, drawing smiles and snickers from nearly everyone.

“Well, I’m floored. You all came together so quickly to make this happen.” Her eyes darted around as she took in the room. It was completely transformed. The last time she’d seen it, it had bare bones Starfleet issue furniture; a utilitarian sofa and table and an empty bookshelf. Now she could see Harry had brought in several plants from his own quarters, Tuvok had brought several pieces of art from his, Chakotay had brought what looked like half of his book collection, and B’Elanna and Tom had turned the computer into a rudimentary television set. “This is wonderful.”

Chakotay approached her, a soft smile pressing his dimples into his face. He still wore his torn and burned uniform; he clearly hadn’t listened to her when she advised him to get cleaned up first. “We just knew Dana and Mr. Mulder would no doubt want a quiet place ready for them when they’re finished in sickbay.” He smiled down at Kathryn, and though he still looked exhausted, he looked satisfied that she was happy.

Kathryn nodded. Everything seemed to be done; they hadn’t yet replicated anything of a personal nature for Mulder or Dana, but Kathryn knew once they were shown how to use the replicator, they’d be able to obtain anything they needed. Kathryn beamed as everyone put the finishing touches on what they were doing. “Thank you...all of you. I know our new guests will appreciate your hard work. I’d hoped they could meet some of the senior staff tonight, but it’s getting late. Perhaps tomorrow. I think the whole crew deserves a day off after everything we’ve been through the last few days.” Everyone nodded in agreement. “Add it to the log, Commander. Shortened duty shifts tomorrow, and a skeleton crew. We will hold here for the next thirty six hours.”

Tuvok and Harry excused themselves, followed by B’Elanna and Tom. Chakotay dropped down onto the sofa once he was alone with Kathryn. She came down and sat beside him, “Chakotay, why didn’t you go to your quarters first to shower and change? You didn’t have to do all this so quickly. The others could have done without you for a time.” Concern was painted plainly on her face and he gave her a sheepish grin when she rested her hand gently on his forearm.

“It’s like you said, I know Dana and Mulder would want somewhere quiet to be after everything. They haven’t really had a private moment alone together since we beamed them onto the shuttle.” He watched her face for a moment, “And I knew it would make you happy,” He sighed, leaning his head back against the back of the sofa, “I don’t know what is going on in sickbay, but I’m sure after everything, they’ll want a private place to relax.”

As he spoke, Kathryn felt her lips pull up into a smile, “You’re the kindest, most selfless man I’ve ever met,” she chuckled out a sigh, but felt his arm tense. She’d never spoken of him quite so bluntly, and definitely not since New Earth. She realized her overreach almost instantly, pulling her hand back to rest in her lap. “I just...you’re always doing things for others. You’re always so kind to everyone...even our new visitors”

Chakotay smiled, letting her have her cop out, “I just knew they’d appreciate it.” He smiled gently at her.

Kathryn ignored the feeling of heat in her cheeks, trying not to draw attention to her previous statement, “So what do we know about them so far? You were with them in the shuttle. Were you able to find out anything about them?”

Chakotay thought for a moment and then grinned to himself, “Other than the fact that I never thought I’d meet a woman shorter than you,” he chuckled when she swatted his arm but then turned serious again, “No, everything happened so quickly, and B’Elanna and I were piloting the shuttle. I gathered that they care for one another. He was shielding her body from the truck as it was bearing down on them. They seemed very concerned about the safety of the other. Other than that I’m afraid I can’t tell you much.” Kathryn nodded, her eyes drifting off to a point on the other side of the room.

They sat in silence for a moment before her comm badge chirped, “Sickbay to the Captain,” Kes’ sweet voice came over the comm line.

“Go ahead, Kes.” 

“Dana is out of surgery and she and Mr. Mulder would very much enjoy a visit, if you are able.”

Kathryn smiled, “Commander Chakotay and I will be down shortly. Janeway out.” She stood up at the same time as Chakotay. “Chakotay, go to your quarters. Shower and change. I’ll wait for you here.”

Chakotay shook his head as they moved towards the door. “No, you go ahead. I’ll meet you down there in a few minutes. I’m sure they’re eager to talk to you.” Kathryn nodded, a familiar feeling of loss pulling at her chest as they parted.

=/\=

Kes watched as the Doctor turned off the cortical-nasal device resting on Scully’s forehead. They had been performing Scully’s surgery for nearly forty five minutes and Kes knew they were almost done. A few more hyposprays and the Doctor would be ready to wake her up. She also knew that Mulder was ready for this to be over. After the first dozen questions he’d asked the Doctor, and the first dozen curt answers he’d received, Kes started a running commentary of every step of the procedure. Though the Doctor seemed annoyed at all of his actions being explained, she knew it was better than him fielding all of Mulder’s queries.

“Alright, the Doctor has finished with the cortical-nasal diffuser. The tumor is gone, and the implanted chip in her neck has been disintegrated.” Mulder’s eyes flashed from Kes back to Scully’s face. He had asked several times if Scully was in any pain, but it was obvious from her serene expression that she was not. Kes explained again that she was asleep, and would have no memory of the procedure. “The Doctor will give her another hypospray that will flood her system with white and red blood cell boosters. It will help to heal the inflammation in her sinuses from the tumor removal. That is what might cause a headache for the next day or so, but with rest it will go away in no time.” Mulder nodded, keeping an eye on Scully as the Doctor removed the circular device from her brow.

“After the hypospray the Doctor will check to make sure her ovaries are functioning and stimulated to produce new ova. She will have some cramping and maybe some spotting for the next few days, but that should subside as well.” Mulder’s cheeks pinked but he nodded. “I’ll have a PADD with her discharge instructions, and I’ll go over everything with you both after she wakes up.”

“A what?”

Kes smiled knowingly, “I’m sorry. A PADD. A personal access display device.” She glanced off to the side, thinking, “It’s like a handheld computer. PADDs can hold information, books, duty rosters, schematics, recipes, ship logs...anything really. Any information from the ship’s computers can be downloaded to a PADD. I’ll have one for Dana with her discharge information, and I’ll show both of you how to use it.” Mulder nodded.

The Doctor depressed another hypospray to Scully’s neck as Kes had said, though Scully did not react. He then took the device that Mulder now knew to be a medical tricorder and used the sensor to scan Scully's abdomen. He watched the readings, nodding happily. “Very good. Her ovaries look extremely healthy. They were not damaged at all during her previous ovum removal process. It was a crude procedure, but clean. She should have no trouble producing new ova, though I will need to see her for a series of hormone replacement administrations until her own body begins producing them at normal levels. And the rest of her reproductive organs are in perfect working order.” Mulder nodded, trying to commit everything to memory. That usually wasn’t an issue for him during normal circumstances, but these were hardly normal circumstances.

The Doctor did a few more scans before nodding again. “Yes, it would seem that both procedures were a success. Let me just clean up here and we can wake Miss Scully. We will give her a few minutes to reorient herself and go over aftercare instructions, and then she will be free to go.”

The Doctor and Kes left Mulder alone for a moment as they took the instruments back out into the main part of sickbay. Mulder took the opportunity to move closer to Scully, studying her face. She looked absolutely beautiful, and he felt extremely lucky that even though she was in a hospital gown and just had a major medical procedure, she was going to be alright.

Over the last half a year or so he had seen her far too many times in hospital gowns. He remembered the day she’d revealed her cancer to him, and he’d felt like he’d been punched in the gut. When she’d decided to go ahead with treatment immediately, he’d watched her health rapidly deteriorate. Seeing her friend and fellow abductee get sicker and eventually pass away did nothing to buoy their spirits.

After that she’d suffered in silence. The occasional nosebleed, migraines that sometimes sent her home early, or exhaustion that caused her to work a four day work week. Tensions had run high in their basement office as of late. Mulder could see Scully trying desperately to fight off her symptoms, get frustrated when she could not, and even yell at Mulder when he showed concern.

And then she’d been admitted to the ICU due to hypovolemic shock; massive blood loss sustained during a meeting with Section Chief Blevins...a meeting that Mulder had more or less forced her into by his actions. By the time he’d gotten word and gotten to the hospital, Scully was in critical condition and unconscious. 

Her cancer had metastasized into her bloodstream, and her prognosis was grim. When she’d finally regained consciousness she was already pulling away from Mulder; preparing to say her goodbyes in the only way she was able...to distance herself from their working and personal relationship so the pain of her death wouldn’t hurt so much.

If only she’d known how wrong she was. He’d gone to visit her that night; her frail body gleaning what energy it could from sleep, and he didn’t have the heart to wake her, but when he pictured his life continuing on without her in it, he couldn’t handle it. He’d dropped to his knees and sobbed at her bedside, careful to keep silent so as not to wake her. He had never felt utter hopelessness like he had in that moment, realizing that someday soon, he would lose Scully forever.

The feeling nearly stopped his heart from beating.

And then she’d gone into remission. Whether from her renewal of her faith, her treatments (conventional and non) or perhaps by the design of the disease itself. He didn’t care. In that moment, when Scully had smiled and told him that she was getting better, it was the first time in his life that he didn’t care about the answer...only the result. Scully was going to live. He’d wanted to pull her into his arms that second and press his lifeforce in kisses against her lips...but her mother and brother had been in the room and he knew it wasn’t the time or the place.

And then she’d thrown herself back into work, almost as if nothing had happened. He’d wanted to talk to her about it, about all of it, but she seemed to want to put it all behind her. She was healthy, she was alive, and for that he was grateful. He wasn’t prepared for her pulling back into the working relationship they’d shared before. Gone were the gentle touches, the fleeting smiles that lasted a fraction longer than necessary. 

Their working relationship lacked the strain that it had held since she’d first found out her diagnosis, and the tension had definitely eased since she’d come back from a weekend with a tattoo and a mystery man that she refused to speak of, but she’d built the walls back up around her emotions, putting on the front that it was business as usual.

And now they were here; nearly four hundred years in their future for who knows how long. The X-Files were gone, their work was gone, and all they had was each other. He knew they were both still in shock about the whole thing, and had no idea what the future held for them now, but he was honestly and completely ecstatic about it. Scully was now cancer-free, and could become a mother as he knew she secretly always wanted to be. They were alive and healthy and he was quite frankly over the moon about it. Finding out that aliens were real didn’t hold a candle to the fact that Scully was healthy...whole...perfectly fine and here with him. He didn’t care where they ended up, as long as they ended up there together.

Mulder reached out and slipped his fingers under hers, brushing his thumb against her knuckles. Relief flooded through him at the fact that this was really happening. Scully was really cured of her cancer and her infertility. He couldn’t prove it, since he didn’t understand this medical technology, and he couldn’t very well see inside her, but he knew in his gut that she was well. Her color even looked better as she lay sleeping on the bio-bed. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze just as Kes and the Doctor came back around the privacy screen.

“Alright, Mr. Mulder, we’re ready to wake her up now,” the Doctor had another hypospray in his hand and Kes stood beside him, a soft but satisfied smile on her face. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” his voice came out gravelly, and he had to clear his throat, suddenly thick with emotion.

“You can stay where you are, Mr. Mulder.” The Doctor spoke as he moved to the other side of the bed, “This will only take but a few seconds.”

Mulder watched, still holding Scully’s hand, as the Doctor pressed the hypospray to her neck. Depressing the medication, Scully’s eyelids fluttered nearly instantly. Mulder watched her eyes open, that crystal clear blue he was so familiar with darting back and forth until they landed on his face. “Mulder.” She sighed out the word, closing her eyes to the bright lights of sickbay.

“Computer, decrease light intensity in this bay to fifty percent,” Kes’ voice sounded and immediately the lights dimmed. Scully opened her eyes again and glanced from Mulder to the Doctor and to Kes.

“Can I sit up?” Kes moved silently and pressed several commands into the bio-bed. It raised up until Scully was half reclined, but more upright. She nodded her thanks, looking down at her hand in Mulder’s. She didn’t question him, and he made no move to retract his hand. She turned her gaze to the Doctor, “The procedure?”

The EMH smiled, “A resounding success,” he handed her a PADD and she took it, looking at the screen, “Your hormone, RBC and WBC levels. As a medical doctor I assume you can understand all of those results.” She nodded, her eyes moving quickly over the screen, pressing the down arrow in the corner to reveal more results.

“No further sign of hemangiocarcinoma or IDA?”

“Negative. I did seven scans throughout the procedure. All negative.”

“Inflammation of the nasal-sphenoid cell membranes?” Scully looked up at the hologram. Her words meant absolutely nothing to Mulder, but the Doctor followed her line of inquiry easily. 

“Common with rapid tumor removal. I’ve flooded your bloodstream with highly absorbable ferrous gluconate, as well as oxygenated macrophages. The tissues and structures around the tumor are inflamed because of the manner in which we’ve dissipated and destroyed the tumor. That is common, but easily manageable with a few more hyposprays. I’ll dose you again tomorrow morning, or we can program the replicator in your quarters and you can administer the hypospray yourself.” Scully’s brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Perhaps you can come back to sickbay tomorrow for your next dose, and I’ll show you then how to administer it to yourself.” Kes supplied and Scully’s expression softened. “Dana, you’ll probably be feeling achy and fatigued for a day or two as your body works to readjust to its new normal, but we can also supply hyposprays to ease the symptoms. Primarily you will probably experience a headache and potential cramping, but other than that, you should be feeling back to normal in a day or two. Probably even better.”

Scully nodded, sitting up a bit more on her own. “I feel okay.” Mulder couldn’t read the emotion in her voice, but she gently pulled her hand away to press her fingers into her forehead. “Maybe a bit of a headache.”

“We can help with that.” The EMH spoke, already reaching for another hypospray.

“No, um, that’s okay. It’s not that bad.” She spoke behind her hands before scrubbing them down her face. She glanced up at Mulder, seeing the apprehension and concern on his face. “I’m okay,” she whispered with a soft smile.

Mulder nodded and backed up a bit as Scully sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, testing her balance as her weight dropped onto her feet, and Mulder was once again reminded of how small she was. She glanced up at him again, then over to the Doctor and then to Kes, shrinking in on herself as everyone was staring at her. Kes, as always seemed to realize the situation before anyone else, “Why don’t we give Dana some privacy so she can change?”

The Doctor nodded and moved out from behind the screen, followed by Kes. Mulder was apprehensive to leave, but did not want to invade her privacy. Scully smiled tiredly at him. “You can stay.” Mulder let out the air he’d been holding in his lungs. “Just turn around.”

He chuckled softly, “Sure.” He turned on the spot, facing the wall to give Scully privacy. He could hear fabric moving and heard the soft sound of her gown hitting the floor. “Keep going F.B.I. woman.”

Scully felt her lips draw up at the smile in Mulder’s voice. She chuckled softly as she slowly pulled on each article of clothing she’d taken off before. She opted to leave her jacket off and didn’t feel like tucking in her shirt. She did feel a bit crampy, and she was exhausted, though she had no idea what the exact time was or where she and Mulder would be spending the night. “Alright, Mulder.”

Mulder leaned around to tell Kes and the Doctor that Scully was decent and in an instant the privacy screen disappeared and the Doctor had another PADD in hand. “Aftercare instructions for you, Dana. You can scroll through the document in a similar fashion as the other -” at that moment the doors to sickbay opened and a young woman came in, cradling her left arm in her right. Scully could tell that her shoulder was dislocated, and apparently the Doctor could as well, “I’m sorry. Kes can fill you in on aftercare. Please excuse me.” He moved off to his newest patient before they could answer. Kes grinned at them both.

“Sorry about that. You never know what’s going to happen around here.” Kes smiled and Scully nodded her understanding. “Dana, do you think you’re up to a visit from the Captain? I know she and the Commander are very much looking forward to speaking with you both.”

Scully nodded, and Mulder noticed her instantly take a step closer to him so he placed his hand at her lower back, feeling her lean into his touch just a bit. “Yes, I think we both have a lot of questions...will have a lot of questions.”

Kes nodded in understanding, tapping the badge she wore on her outfit. “Sickbay to the Captain.”

“Go ahead, Kes.” The Captain’s voice sounded out of nowhere.

“Dana is out of surgery and she and Mr. Mulder would very much enjoy a visit, if you are able.”

“Commander Chakotay and I will be down shortly. Janeway out.” Kes’ smile widened when she saw Mulder and Scully both looking at her comm badge.

“This is how we communicate with each other on the ship, aside from using computer terminals. I’m sure once we have you situated, you’ll both be issued a comm badge as well. They also act as locators when we are on away missions.” She paused, taking in their expressions, “I’m sorry, this is so much information for you both to take in, but it’ll get easier with time.” Mulder and Scully both nodded.

“Thank you, Kes, for everything,” Scully spoke beside Mulder. If I don’t get a chance tonight, please thank the Doctor for me as well. I can’t even begin to tell you what all of this means to me.”

“It’s no problem, Dana. Once you’ve rested, I’ll be happy to go over your procedure with you as it happened. But right now, why don’t we go into the Doctor’s office and wait for the Captain and Commander.” Both nodding in agreement, Mulder and Scully followed Kes back to the office, his hand never leaving the small of her back.


	6. Chapter 6

Kathryn stopped before she reached the door of sickbay, taking a deep breath. She had no idea why she was so nervous. She’d already spoken briefly with both of them. She’d faced hostile first contact situations before, and spent two years in the Delta quadrant, but for some reason, the idea of facing Mulder and Scully had butterflies in her stomach. 

She figured she was probably just not fully prepared for all of the questions they might have. She wasn’t sure how much she could or should divulge. She hated the Temporal Prime Directive. However, Scully had already experienced a twenty-fourth century medical procedure, and both she and Mulder had been beamed aboard the shuttle and were now about to live on Voyager, for who knows how long. Plus, she reasoned with herself, if Captain Braxton hadn’t been concerned enough to do something about it before bringing them back to the Delta quadrant, then she figured what the hell.

Letting the air out of her lungs, she rounded the bend to sickbay and entered. The EMH was busy treating an ensign that appeared to have dislocated or sprained her shoulder, and Kathryn spotted Kes, Mulder and Scully in the Doctor’s office. Kes smiled and motioned for Kathryn to enter when she saw her approaching the office door.

“Hello again, Captain.” Kes spoke and Kathryn felt suddenly more at ease as the Ocampan continued, “I was just telling Dana and Mr. Mulder here about some of the different parts of Voyager that they will probably get familiar with if they are going to be with us for a while.” She stood up and offered her seat to Kathryn, “Well, I’d better go and see if the Doctor needs any help. I’ll leave you to it, but I’ll see you both again before you leave,” she smiled warmly at Mulder and Scully before she left. Kathryn moved around the desk and sat down across from the pair.

The silence in the small office was tense, and Kathryn was suddenly at a loss for what to say. She opened her mouth, and then shut it again.

“So, uh, Captain, you’re human, right?” Mulder spoke, and after a pause everyone let out a nervous chuckle, but it seemed to be enough to knock loose the conversation. She grinned, sighing out another soft laugh.

“Yes, Mr. Mulder. I am human. Much of the crew is. I am from Bloomington, Indiana.” She grinned, thinking quickly of home, and how close they had been to it. “My mother and sister still live there. What about the two of you?”

“Uh, I was born in Martha’s Vineyard.” He wasn’t sure how much he should tell about his history, as it always led to stories of his sister, which he didn’t really want to get into at the moment, so he left it at that.

Scully wet her lips before speaking, “I’m a Navy brat; born in Annapolis, but spent time all over. Mostly grew up in San Diego before moving back east for school.” She took a breath, her mouth opening and closing, and then opening again, “I’m sorry, this is just so surreal, I’m having trouble wrapping my brain around it all.”

“Dana, I can’t even begin to imagine what you are feeling right now...either of you. You’ve both been through a tremendous ordeal, and after everything, plus your medical procedure...I’m afraid I don’t even know what to say.”

“How long are we going to be here?” Scully spoke with a harshness that she didn’t mean, and Kathryn wasn’t offended. She equated it to the stress and exhaustion of the situation and did not hold it against her. She knew those feelings all too well. Scully seemed to notice though, and a soft smile graced her lips, “Not that I’m not hugely grateful for everything you’ve done for us; I came aboard this ship with cancer, among other health issues, and your doctor has fixed them all. I never thought it was possible, and it’s such a blessing. I can’t wrap my mind around that either, but I am still curious...when can we go home?”

Kathryn’s eyebrows knit together as she thought back on their interaction with Braxton. “I wish I could give you a specific answer, but I honestly don’t know. Right now we are currently 70,000 light years away from Earth, and roughly three hundred years in the future from when we found you.” Scully and Mulder both paled at that, but Kathryn pressed on. “I cannot guarantee _when_ Captain Braxton will come back, but I know that when the time is right, he will.”

That seemed to placate the redhead across from her, so Kathryn continued, “Well, I am happy to answer any questions that you might have about Voyager, but perhaps I could show you to your quarters? You must be exhausted, and perhaps hungry.” Just then the doors opened and Chakotay walked in, looking cleaned up and much more put together, though Kathryn could tell that he was still just as tired as she was. “Ah, Commander Chakotay, I was just about to show Mr. Mulder and Ms. Scully to their quarters.”

“I stopped by there on my way here, and it is all ready for them.” He gave Kathryn a soft grin that did not go unnoticed by Mulder and Kathryn stood up. He and Scully followed suit, and soon they were all out in the hallway. “This is deck five.” Chakotay spoke as they moved slowly through the corridors. “Voyager has fifteen decks. Kathryn and I have quarters on deck three, as you will as well.” Kathryn noticed Chakotay’s slip, using her name instead of her rank, but didn’t chide him in front of their new guests. It didn’t really matter anyways. “Most of the rest of the crew is situated on decks five and six.” They rounded a corner and were back to the elevator that they’d used to come to sickbay.

“This is one of two turbo lifts that can take you nearly anywhere you need to go on the ship. All you need to do is call out a deck.” He paused once they were all inside. “Deck three.” Instantly a soft humming vibration could be heard, and Mulder felt the most vague sense of movement, but it was smoother than any elevator he’d ever been in. “The mess hall is on deck two, but I will show you that tomorrow.”

The lift doors opened and Chakotay turned right, leading them down another curving hallway. “How do you not get lost on this ship? Everything looks the same.” Scully quipped and Kathryn chuckled.

“It takes some getting used to, that’s for sure.” She stopped beside one of the black glass panels on the wall. “This is a ship directory. There are multiples of them on every deck. Just touch the screen and it will indicate where you are, along with key areas of the ship. I can also download the ship’s schematics onto a PADD if you’d like.” She motioned for Scully to do as she’d suggested.

Scully stepped up and touched the glass. A display of the ship, in hues of grey, purple and orange appeared before them. A small red circle pulsed gently, indicating the location of the four of them. Scully traced backwards with her finger, back to the turbo lift, down and across until she found sickbay. She perused the map for another moment, feeling Mulder step up behind her to do the same. She spotted the mess hall, engineering, and the shuttle bay. Mulder nodded after a moment, stepping back. “Got it.”

Kathryn’s brow furrowed and she looked at Chakotay. “Got what?”

Mulder shrugged, “Oh, uh...I have an eidetic memory. We don’t need a PADD or whatever with the ship’s map on it. I have it.” He touched his finger to his temple.

“That has to come in handy in your line of work.” Chakotay spoke as they began walking again. Mulder nodded silently, his hand going to Scully’s back as they walked.

They came upon a door to their right, and Chakotay stopped. “These quarters are for visiting dignitaries. We haven’t really had any of those here, in the Delta quadrant, but we’ve fixed it up for the two of you.” He tapped the door lock keys in descending order and the door opened. “Right now, your door lock is set to one, two, three, four, but you can reprogram it to whatever you want. Just ask the computer.”

The four of them entered and Kathryn and Chakotay hung back to allow Mulder and Scully a chance to look around. Scully moved off to her left, noticing a bookshelf with a handful of books, she glanced back at the command pair. Chakotay tugged his earlobe, “Those are mine. Everything I have with me aboard anyways. Feel free to read whatever you like. Several of the crew have brought things to make you feel more at home, but you can of course add anything you want.” Scully poked her head through an open doorway and spotted a queen sized bed and a chest of drawers. Panic and some other unnamed emotion welled up inside her, but she kept it to herself.

“That’s the main bedroom there,” Chakotay pointed to where Scully was standing, “But we’ve turned the office over there into a second bedroom, if you need it.” Kathryn cringed inwardly but silently blessed Chakotay for broaching the subject. “We didn’t really know your...personal situation, and it isn’t any of our business, but there are two bedrooms if you need.” Mulder and Scully shared a look that Chakotay couldn’t decipher, but both just nodded their thanks.

“This is the main living area, and the bathroom is through that door there. The shower has either water or sonic frequencies. You can ask the computer for either. Feel free to play around with it to decide what you like best. There is also a bathtub.

“And your replicator is here. We ration their usage due to the unique situation we find ourselves in, but there’s plenty of energy for a meal tonight, some clothing items, and a few personal items that you might need.”

Mulder glanced around, shrugging his jacket off and tossing it on the sofa, “Fancy hotel you people offer. My compliments to the manager,” he glanced at Kathryn and she chuckled.

“You can add your height, weight and measurements to the replicator’s database, and then any clothing items you need can be produced.” Mulder and Scully just stood still, watching her. “You can ask for nearly anything.” She glanced at Mulder, “What’s something you like to drink?”

Mulder rubbed the back of his neck, “Uh, orange juice.” Kathryn smiled, turning back to face the replicator.

“One glass of orange juice,” Kathryn spoke and immediately a glass of orange juice materialized out of thin air. Kathryn took it and handed it to Mulder. He took it gingerly, sniffed it, and then took a sip.

“Wow, that’s fantastic.” He drained the glass, “It can make anything?” Kathryn nodded, taking the glass back from Mulder, placing it back in the replicator.

“Nearly anything. And all dishes can be put back here and recycled. Replicators work by creating matter from energy. So recycling what it has created gives a fraction of that energy back to the ship. Just place items here and touch this button.” She activated the recycler and the glass vanished. 

Mulder and Scully stood side by side, nodding as Kathryn spoke, not really sure what to do now. Chakotay stepped forward, “I’m not sure what else we can do tonight. If you’re alright here, we can leave you for the night.” He did move to the computer terminal, “If you decide you need anything during the night, just activate the computer here, and ask it to call me. Just say, ‘Mulder to Commander Chakotay,’ or ‘Scully to the Captain’ and it will open a direct communication line between this terminal and us.” He waited a moment, “Can you think of anything else you might need tonight?”

Scully and Mulder looked at each other again. “What time is it?” Scully spoke. Kathryn smiled.

“Ask again, but say ‘computer’ first.” Scully’s brow furrowed, feeling absolutely silly at the notion.

“Computer, what time is it?” She spoke, her voice full of uncertainty.

“The time is 2039.” A female voice spoke from nowhere in particular. Scully did the math quickly in her head. It wasn’t overly late, but she figured that with everything they’d been through today, it was no wonder she was nearly dead on her feet.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine until morning.” Mulder spoke, stretching his arms behind his back. He could sleep on the floor, he was so tired. He had developed a bit of a headache, but he was sure it was either from the procedure he’d had or being hungry, he wasn’t sure, but he was exhausted.

“I’ll come get you for breakfast around 0900. Does that sound alright?” Chakotay spoke, “You can meet some more of the crew and get a feel for other parts of the ship.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Mulder spoke again, “I guess we will see you in the morning then.”

Chakotay and Kathryn moved towards the door and it opened automatically. Chakotay turned, “Just press this button after we leave and the door will seal itself. Same to unlock it. But don’t worry, this is a very safe ship. It’s just for peace of mind.” Mulder nodded, Scully standing beside him as they followed them to the door. “Goodnight you two.”

“Goodnight,” they spoke in unison before the door closed, leaving them alone in their quarters.

Kathryn let out a sigh as soon as she was alone with Chakotay in the corridor. “I feel like that went alright.” Chakotay nodded.

“I’m not sure what else could really be said tonight. We could spend hours telling them about Voyager, ourselves, the twenty-fourth century...but I think what they really need is time alone to process everything, and a good night’s sleep.” Kathryn nodded, hiding a yawn behind her own hand as he spoke. Chakotay chuckled, “Speaking of getting a good night’s sleep.” Kathryn laughed out a sigh.

“I’m alright.” She eyed him for a moment, “Care for a night cap?” Chakotay’s heart thrilled at the idea of not parting from her just yet. He nodded with a smile, following her to her own quarters.

Once inside she ordered two glasses of Talaxian Berry Wine. Handing one to Chakotay, she dropped unceremoniously onto the sofa beside him, closer than he would have expected. His knee was only a few centimeters from hers, and he stared at that empty space for a fraction longer than he should have. “I’m sorry we were so close to home and had to leave.” He spoke the words softly. Kathryn looked up and gave a gentle chuckle.

“It felt good to have my feet back on Earth, but it wasn’t _our_ Earth. Not really. But it was nice to be back, even for a moment.” She took a sip of her wine, watching Chakotay over the rim of the glass. “How are you feeling?” She saw a bruise at the corner of his right eye that she hadn’t noticed before. Without thinking she reached out and traced it gently with her pointer finger. Chakotay’s eyes slid shut and he let out a sigh at her touch. “Why didn’t you have the Doctor take care of that for you?”

He hummed lightly in his throat, his eyes opening when Kathryn pulled her hand back, “I’m fine. It’s not a big deal.” Kathryn frowned as her eyes searched his.

“What happened when your shuttle went down?”

Chakotay shrugged, taking another drink from his glass. “We crash landed on the property of a man with a serious distrust of the U.S. government. He thought we were spies, and let us know his opinion of us with a few kicks to the gut.” Kathryn cringed, “We’re fine. We’ve been through worse.” He looked at Kathryn’s face, tentatively reaching out to touch her cheekbone where the skin was still pink where the Doctor had healed it. “What about you? Manually firing off a photon torpedo? Taking the plasma exhaust directly in the face?” He let his thumb skim her cheekbone before dropping his hand. “You’re lucky the Doctor has a holo-emitter now and was able to get to you right away.” She nodded, leaning back against the sofa, taking a generous sip of her wine.

“What are we going to do with Dana and Mr. Mulder?” She sighed, “I want them to enjoy their time here. Dana is a medical doctor. Perhaps she would like to help out in sick bay. I know Kes has been interested in branching out into other areas of study. That would give her the opportunity. But I don’t know what we have aboard that Mulder might be interested in.” Chakotay stopped her line of inquiry with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“We don’t have to figure it out tonight, Kathryn. We’ve only known them for about an hour. We can talk some more tomorrow. I can show them around the rest of the ship after breakfast. But I think we should definitely go at their speed. They have had their whole world turned upside down, and not in the best way possible.”

“Agreed.”

They sat in companionable silence for a moment, sipping on their wine and letting the events of the last few days settle over them. 

“It _was_ nice seeing California again, wasn’t it?” Chakotay spoke softly. Kathryn hummed in agreement, nodding absently as she stared at nothing in the corner of the room.

“We’ll get back there. I don’t know how, but we’ll get this ship home.”

“I know you will, Kathryn,” her eyes came to his as he spoke, her lips lifting in a soft smile. “I’ve never doubted you.”

She felt emotions burn her eyes at his words, but her smile remained. She tried to think of something to say, but anything seemed to cheapen the sincerity of his own admission, so she let her reply remain unspoken.

“Well, when we _do_ get back, we will have to take a walk on the boardwalk.”

“I’d like that,” Their eyes locked for a moment and Chakotay felt a tightening in his chest, an ache to lean closer to her and draw her to his side.

With a deep sigh he set his empty glass down on the coffee table, “Well, I think I’m going to turn in. Want to join us for breakfast?”

Kathryn smiled as she stood up, but there was an emotion in her eyes that he wasn’t expecting...longing? He wasn’t sure. “Of course. I’d like that.”

Chakotay moved towards the door, but turned back before he got close enough to activate it, “Sleep well, Kathryn.” She smiled and nodded as he exited, pressing her hand against the door after it shut.

“Yes,” she whispered to the empty room, “You too.”


	7. Chapter 7

The door hissed shut and Scully stared at it for a moment before turning to look at Mulder. The absurdity of this situation made her want to laugh, pinch herself or scream, but the reality of the situation had her on the verge of tears. Not at all sure what to feel or how to feel about not knowing what to feel, she let out a sigh as she turned to face Mulder. He seemed oddly unreadable as well, but grinned at her, “How about something to eat?” Scully nodded, turning to walk back towards the replicator.

They both stared at it for a moment; Scully because she felt ridiculous calling out for food and drink, and Mulder because he didn’t know what Scully wanted. Finally realizing she was not going to speak, he decided on their old standby. “Uh, two slices of pizza with pepperoni, green peppers and mushrooms, and two bottles of Shiner Bock?” Mulder spoke it as a question to the replicator, but after just a second two plates materialized with steaming slices of pizza and two bottles of the familiar beer. Mulder chuckled, reaching in and handing the beers to Scully while he took the plates. “This is unreal.”

They moved to the sofa, Scully sitting down first, silently comforted when Mulder sat beside her, their thighs touching. He handed her a plate and she handed over his beer. It was uncomfortably quiet in the room, and Mulder gave her a soft smile, “Wanna watch a movie?”

They both looked at the odd computer shaped television set up in front of the couch, and Scully nodded, “Sure.” 

“Uh, computer, play Silence of the Lambs on the computer television thing.” Scully made a noise low in her throat at Mulder’s attempt to bring up the movie, but apparently he’d done it correctly, because the screen came on and pretty soon the opening credits were flashing across the screen.

They both ate in silence for a time, neither really having an appetite, but both knowing that they needed to eat something today. Mulder knew also that the alcohol would help relax them both.

“I’m surprised you don’t have more to say about all of this, Mulder.” Scully finally spoke, setting her half eaten pizza down on the coffee table, taking a long sip of her beer.

“What do you mean, Scully?” He’d eaten a bit more than she did, but still didn’t have much of an appetite as he put down his plate as well.

Scully let out a slightly exasperated chuckle as she motioned around them, “We’re in outer space. Aliens are real. You’ve been right this whole time. Any and all of that. It would seem to me that you would have something to say about all of it.”

Mulder shrugged, turning sideways on the sofa to face her, “To be honest, all of this is a bit of a let down. I mean, am I thrilled to find out that aliens exist? Yes, absolutely. And I won’t believe for a second that your little scientific brain isn’t running in overdrive trying to take all of this in,” she gave him a soft smile, turning slightly to mirror his position on the couch, “But, none of it happened the way I expected, the way I’ve envisioned it for years.” He chuckled depreciatively, “I didn’t get a chance to stick it to the man, as it were. I might not even be able to ever tell the Gunmen about it.” He frowned lightly, “It’s just really not what I expected. It’s all just so...normal.”

Scully made a sound in her throat, but her thoughts were far away as her eyes focused on a spot in the corner of the room, “Yeah.”

“Are you okay, Scully? You’ve been really quiet this whole time. How are you feeling after your operation?” He reached out, touching her chin gently to bring her thoughts and her eyes back to him. He couldn’t help but smile when her lips turned up gently.

“I feel okay. I’m just really tired…” She paused for a moment, taking stock of her body, “It’s a miracle, really. Two major surgeries, and no recovery time...not really anyways.” Her brow furrowed as she thought, but a smile crept onto her face, “It’s the strangest thing; I have no actual proof that I can understand that my cancer is gone, no physical evidence...but I can tell that it is. I _feel_ different,” she felt emotions sting at the corners of her eyes, but her gaze never left Mulder’s, “I can feel that it’s gone.” She chuckled gently, wiping a tear from her eye.

“Scully, if for no other reason, I’m glad this happened so that you could be healed. All the shitty things that have happened in your life are because of me...I’m glad that I could be here to witness it all being taken away.” He brushed a tear off her cheek with his thumb, watching as she opened her mouth to retort, only to close it again, “Everything will be okay.”

Scully nodded, leaning back to take another sip of her beer, if for no other reason than to put some distance between herself and Mulder and all of the emotions that were bubbling to the surface.

The movie continued to play, and they only half focused on it. After Scully yawned for the fifth time, Mulder chuckled. “Why don’t we get that replicator thing to make us some pajamas, and try and get some sleep. Scully nodded, getting up and taking their plates and bottles back to the replicator, setting them on the tray and pressing the recycle button. She marveled as the items vanished with a soft whooshing sound.

Mulder went to explore the second bedroom; he’d noticed it was smaller than the main bedroom, and knew that he wanted Scully to have the nicer of the two. He also wanted to give her some privacy to replicate some clothing items without him snooping over her shoulder. He had no idea how long they would be aboard Voyager, but he knew that as long as he had Scully by his side, he could stay here forever.

Scully stood before the replicator, not at all sure what to do to ask for pajamas, or any other clothing items. It ended up being much easier than she had expected. Once she’d asked for a clothing item, the replicator asked for her name, and prompted her for all of her measurements, which she provided. Once the computer was satisfied, it gave a soft chirp. “Please state clothing specifications.” The female voice spoke softly.

“Um, pajamas. Cotton shorts and a button up top. Ummm, blue?” She felt ridiculous talking to the wall, but it seemed to approve her choice. That same swooshing noise sounded and the specified clothing items appeared on the receiving tray, folded and waiting for her. She took them, pleased at the soft material and sky blue color the computer had chosen. After asking for a fresh pair of underwear, she moved into her new bedroom to change.

She was a bit surprised that though there was a doorway, there was no actual door. However, this really was meant to be quarters for only one person, and though she knew Mulder would never enter unannounced, she still felt oddly exposed as she began to unbutton her shirt. She looked down at her stomach, hardly believing that right now, her body was preparing for the possibility of a pregnancy. She had only recently finally acquiesced to the idea that she would never be a mother, at least not in the way that she wanted. She had given up on the thought that one day she’d look down at her belly and see it, swollen and round with her son or daughter. A little child with her blue eyes and Mulder’s brown hair. She sucked in a breath at the thought, thinking of the man in the other room. 

She’d been in love with Mulder for longer than she hadn’t been, but it was only recently that she’d begun to picture a future with him that didn’t involve work. In her deepest and wildest dreams, she pictured a house, a yard, and children playing...children that looked like the perfect blend of their mother and father. They would be whip smart, beautiful, and curious about the world around them.

With a sigh, she pulled off her bra and put on the pajama shirt, buttoning it up and quickly changing out her dress pants for the pajama shorts. She folded up all of her clothes, laying them on the lounger. She’d have to ask someone about laundry facilities tomorrow. Deciding she’d wait and try to figure out the shower in the morning, she padded back into the main living area in search of Mulder.

He was at the replicator, entering in his own clothes size before calling up a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. Both were produced immediately, and once he was finished, Scully asked the replicator for a toothbrush and toothpaste. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she figured she was ready for bed. Mulder completed his evening ablutions and before long they were facing each other in the living room.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you in the morning, Scully,” Mulder spoke, looking suddenly sheepish.

“Yeah, goodnight, Mulder.” She gave him a soft smile before turning, padding back into the bedroom that she had claimed.

Pulling back the blankets, she slid under the covers, surprised at the comfort of the bed. It was roughly a queen sized mattress, and had two pillows. She lay on her back for a moment, looking up and out the large viewport above her, watching the stars as they glittered in the sky. None of them looked familiar, and the way they hung in the sky was disorienting, so she turned over on her side, and focusing on her breathing and the soft hum of the ship, she settled into an uneasy sleep.

She tossed and turned, and when she did slip into a restless sleep, she saw her mother’s face, blended with those of familiar looking children that disappeared whenever she tried to touch them. She saw her father at one point, and even little Queequeg. She saw her sister, and her mother again, old this time, missing her daughter who had disappeared years before without a trace.

Scully woke up then with a start, her eyes burning as she tried to rid her mind of the images of her mother, alone and dying, never knowing what happened to her last remaining daughter. Burying her face in her hands, she took a deep breath to try to steady her nerves. With a sigh, she kicked off the blankets and padded out of her bedroom for a glass of water.

Mulder sat on the sofa, a bowl of sunflower seeds in his lap, watching The Twilight Zone. He looked up when he saw Scully come out of her room, “Hey, couldn’t sleep?” His gentle and concerned tone hit Scully right where she didn’t want it to, and before she could even attempt to school her features, her bottom lip was quivering, and two seconds later she was engulfed in Mulder’s arms.

The damn burst, and hot tears flooded out of Scully’s eyes and down her cheeks to disappear into the fabric of Mulder’s shirt. He pulled her tighter to him, resting his chin on the top of her head, “Hey, it’s okay,” he whispered, rocking them gently back and forth. She barely made a sound, but he could feel the silent sobs that wracked her body.

Scully wrapped her arms around Mulder’s torso, squeezing as hard as she could. The scent and warmth of him were familiar in a literal universe that was not. Even as she cried, each inhalation of breath brought her comfort as Mulder’s very essence invaded her senses.

Mulder held her until her breathing evened out and she began to relax. Pulling away from him, she silently moved to the bathroom to scrub her face and get a drink. Mulder waited silently for her to re-emerge. When she did, her eyes were still red rimmed, but devoid of tears for the moment. When she approached, he put his arm around her shoulder and brought her back to the sofa, sitting them down beside one another. He smiled to himself when she leaned into him slightly.

“What’s going on in that mind of yours?” He spoke gently, knowing that no matter what it was that hurt so much, it would hurt much more if she kept it inside. She sniffed, not turning to look at Mulder, but rather, burrowing a bit deeper into his side.

“What if we never get home?” Her voice sounded so fragile that Mulder felt her sorrow in his chest like a physical force, trapping the air in his lungs. He gave her shoulder a squeeze.

“Hey, we will. Captain Janeway said that that Braxton guy would be back to sort all of this out.”

“But what if he doesn’t, or can’t? My mom won’t know that I’m okay. I can’t have her lose me too.” Scully sniffed again, wrapping her arm around Mulder’s middle. His heart broke at her sorrow.

“Hey,” he whispered, resting his chin on her head again, “You’ve got to put that faith of yours into overdrive here. We’ve already been witness to so many amazing and down right miraculous things in the few hours we’ve been here. You’ve been cured of your cancer, you will have your fertility back, and I have my eyesight back. We’ve been taken three hundred years into the future, and we just drank beer that appeared out of thin air.” He smiled when she chuckled gently, “I’m sure, when the time is right, Captain Braxton will bring us home. In the meantime, let’s try and enjoy our time here, okay? Think of all of the medical knowledge you can catch up on. When we get home, you’ll probably be the smartest person on the planet.”

“Mulder, stop it.” He could hear the smile in her voice as she sat up a bit more, wiping her eyes. He did not retract his arm from around her shoulders, and she didn’t pull away.

“Wanna sit on a spaceship with me and watch the Twilight Zone?” She grinned at him, nudging him gently with her shoulder as she nodded.

Mulder enjoyed the subtle weight of her as she leaned against him as the next episode started. He could feel her relaxing into his side, and before the episode was half over, her even breathing told him that she was asleep. Her head tipped back against his chest, and though he longed to sit like this forever, he knew it wouldn’t do them any favors to sleep on the sofa, so as gently as he could, he slid his arm under her knees, scooping her bridal style into his arms as he walked her back to her bedroom.

The bed was still turned down from when she’d gotten up, so he lay her gently down on the mattress, pulling the sheet and blankets over her. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. Just as he was about to get up, she took hold of his hand. He could just see her eyes shining in the light of the stars outside the window, “Don’t leave.”

Her voice came out on a whisper, and the sound went straight to Mulder’s heart. This was Scully as he’d never quite seen her before. He’d seen her bent, he’d seen her broken. He’d seen her angry, and full of despair. He’d seen her almost die.

But seeing her like this...lost...was new, and he didn’t like the vulnerability it brought to her. “Of course,” he answered, moving around to the other side of the bed.

She lay on her side, facing away from him, and he wasn’t sure what to do. He slid under the covers and lay on his back beside her, letting her decide where she wanted him. He felt her move under the covers until her hand slid into his, lacing their fingers together. “G’night, Mulder,” she spoke into the darkness.

Smiling to himself as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, he answered, “Good night, Scully.”

=/\=

Mulder woke slowly, confused for a moment where he was and what had woken him. He still lay on his back, and when he opened his eyes he looked up at the millions of stars twinkling outside the window. The room he slept in was a bit brighter than it had been when he’d lay down; no doubt the computer slowly raised the lighting to simulate a rising sun, since now they were in space and there was none.

He closed his eyes again, reveling in the perfect temperature in the room; the cool air against his face contrasted wonderfully with the warmth under the blankets. He moved to stretch, but his arm was trapped under an unfamiliar weight. A weight that moved and groaned.

Scully.

His senses came back to him full force, and as he looked down, he couldn’t help but smile. Scully had obviously drifted towards him during the night, and now lay on him almost as if he were a body pillow, which in essence was now the case. She had her ankle hooked around his leg, her arm pulled tight around his middle, and her cheek was pressed into his chest. She moved to stretch and Mulder could tell the moment she woke up, realizing her exact position and proximity to Mulder’s body. Pulling away slightly, she looked up through her lashes at him, not sure of what his reaction would be.

“Sorry, Scully, I didn’t mean to fall asleep in here,” he spoke gently, smiling his good morning as she pulled away a bit more to sit up.

“No, um,” she scrubbed her face gently with her hands, “It’s okay. I think we both needed the company.” She spoke as matter of factly as she could first thing in the morning, in a situation that definitely needed more conversation.

But maybe it didn’t; not really. Mulder knew that Scully needed the closeness last night, and though Mulder would have been fine to sleep on the sofa in their new quarters, he would much rather spend the night with Scully in his arms, though he would be hard pressed to come right out and admit it. He did find comfort around Scully, easily. He always felt more centered and calm when she was by his side.

Perhaps they both _did_ need this. He knew he would give Scully whatever she needed to find comfort in their new situation.

“Yeah, I know I slept better than I have in a long time,” he smiled at her, further lightening the mood as he slid to the edge of the bed, stretching his body as he made to stand up. “Computer, could you be so wonderful as to tell me what time it is.” 

“The time is 0823.” The computer spoke to him and he turned to face Scully, giving her a wink.

“I think I’m getting the hang of this twenty fourth century stuff.” He grinned.

“Flirting with a computer to get the time of day? I’d rather just check my watch,” she quipped back at him, but he chuckled.

“I’m gonna go check out that sonic shower thing, unless you want to use it first. We have to be ready to meet the Commander at 9.” Scully nodded, not getting up from under the covers.

“No, it’s fine. You go first. I want you to work out all the kinks.” Mulder chuckled again as he exited her bedroom.

He padded across the living room, glancing at his bowl of sunflower seeds and the tv, still playing the Twilight Zone. He asked the computer to turn it off before going into the bathroom. Glancing at himself in the mirror, he noted a small wet spot on the chest of his t-shirt, right where Scully’s mouth had been.

He couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he stripped and stepped into the shower, glancing at the controls on the wall. If he could wake up every morning with a small spot of Scully drool on his t-shirt, he’d be the happiest man in the Delta quadrant.


	8. Chapter 8

Kathryn woke to her alarm at 0800. She was surprised that she’d slept so long, but figured that her body needed the rest after everything she’d been through the day before. As she got up and headed for the sonic shower, she thought about their new guests, just down the corridor. She hoped that they’d slept alright, and that they would be able to settle in without too much trouble.

While she used the shower, she decided she wanted to change their morning plans a little bit. She’d much rather have Mulder and Scully meet some of the senior officers in a more personal setting. A plan quickly forming in her mind, as soon as she was out of the shower, she pulled a towel around herself and picked up her comm badge, “Janeway to Chakotay.”

“Good morning, Captain,” she could hear the smile in his voice and it drew her own lips up, “What can I do for you?”

“I was just thinking, I’d like us to have a bit of a smaller breakfast this morning with Mulder and Dana. I’m afraid after yesterday, a breakfast in the mess hall might be a bit overwhelming. I’d like to have breakfast with just the four of us, and then towards the end, bring in some of the senior staff for coffee.”

“Sounds like a wonderful idea, Captain.” Chakotay spoke. She could hear rustling and knew he was probably moving about his quarters, getting ready for the day himself. The thought brought a smile to her face. “How about you round up our new visitors and bring them to my quarters. I’ll put something together for us.”

Kathryn smiled to herself as she finished twisting her hair up into a bun, “Sounds wonderful, Chakotay. We will see you a bit after nine then.”

“Sounds good. Chakotay out.” The comm line went silent and Kathryn couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she finished getting dressed.

She wouldn’t speak the words aloud, lest she give the emotion too much of a foothold, but she was very much looking forward to this day off, and spending it with their new friends...and Chakotay.

If she was completely honest with herself, she was always looking for opportunities to spend time with Chakotay away from the bridge. Ever since their return from New Earth, something had changed between them. She often lay in bed at night, remembering the happiest of times on the alien planet.

Baths in the moonlight with Chakotay in the other room. They would often converse with each other while she planned out her next move in finding a cure for their illness. He would always respect her privacy, staying inside and speaking loudly enough that she could hear him.

After the plasma storm had damaged all of her equipment and she’d finally consigned herself to life on the planet, it had been much easier for her to seek Chakotay out when she needed something; an ear to listen to a ridiculous theory, a shoulder to lean on when she was missing home, or a smiling face whenever she needed him. They often took evening walks by the river, talking of their time in Starfleet or their childhoods. He often picked flowers to keep in their small home, and after his unspoken confession of love, she felt herself needing to be near him even more. That night something shifted within her, and the Captain was fully put away, allowing Kathryn to take the reins for the first time in a long time.

Chakotay had worked so hard to make their house a home for Kathryn, and she wanted to do the same for him. Though she couldn’t cook meals for him, she could grow the ingredients. She’d started on her garden the next day, and the smile on Chakotay’s face had been worth every single blister and sore muscle.

And then Voyager had come back. She had never been so devastated to be rescued in all her life. She had been so close to crossing the line with Chakotay, throwing all of her self imposed parameters out the window.

She’d cried herself to sleep the night before Voyager came back to rescue them, thinking of a boat that would never be built, a camping trip that they would never go on...all of the things that she would never get to experience with Chakotay.

Shaking her head as she moved towards the door, she tucked those emotions back into the recesses of her heart where all of those thoughts of Chakotay resided. Pulling on her boots, she exited her quarters and went to pick up their breakfast companions.

=/\=

The shower ended up being just as easy to work as the replicator, and in no time Scully was showered and dressed in the blue sweater she’d replicated to go along with the black pants she’d been wearing yesterday. Though she really didn’t want to put her heels back on, she didn’t want to use up replicator energy on new shoes, since Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay had made it seem that energy was at a premium out here.

Mulder wore the same t-shirt he’d worn as pajamas, but replicated a pair of blue jeans and boots. “I wonder if people in the twenty fourth century still wear blue jeans,” Mulder spoke as he looked down at his appearance. “I would hate to stand out,” he joked.

“I have a feeling we are both going to stand out for quite some time until everyone aboard gets used to us.” Scully answered, grinning at Mulder’s casual appearance. She was about to say more when a chirping sound caught their attention.

“Oh, our first visitors in outer space.” Mulder joked as they both moved to the door. Scully pushed the door lock and both were surprised at who they saw.

“Oh, good morning, Captain Janeway.” Scully spoke, unsure how to address the leader of this vessel. Though she had grown up in a military family, this seemed different somehow. “We were expecting Commander Chakotay.”

Kathryn smiled, “He’s making breakfast for all of us. I thought a smaller, more personal meal might be in order, and then I’ll introduce you to some of the senior staff. I thought that might be easier than dozens of people staring at you both while we eat. People will have questions, and I thought it might be less overwhelming if you meet the crew a bit at a time.”

Mulder nodded, “That sounds good. I guess we’ll be a bit of a novelty for a while.”

“I’m afraid so,” Kathryn patted his arm with a smile, “Well, come with me. I’m sure the Commander has breakfast nearly finished.”

They arrived at Chakotay’s quarters in short order, since it was just back down the corridor, and when Kathryn tapped the door lock, it opened without hesitation. Chakotay was just setting a pitcher of orange juice in the center of the small table when they entered, “Good morning,” he spoke with a smile, his eyes settling on Kathryn’s face before sliding over to Mulder and Scully. “I hope you slept well last night, everything being new and all.”

Chakotay didn’t miss the way Scully’s cheeks blanched, but Mulder just smiled and nodded, “Took a little bit of getting used to, but I think we’ll manage. We appreciate you putting it together so quickly.”

“No trouble at all. Now, if you’re hungry, breakfast is ready.”

They all sat down, and Kathryn gave Chakotay a warm smile at the veritable feast on the table. He’d replicated coffee and orange juice, gone down to airponics for a selection of fruit that he’d sliced up. He’d made scrambled eggs and toast, and replicated a bowl of strawberries and cream. “Everyone sit down and help yourselves.”

“So, Dana, you’re a doctor as well as an FBI agent?” Kathryn spoke as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

“Yes,” Scully looked up from buttering a piece of toast, “I uh, the plan was to be a doctor. I had never thought of the FBI as a career, but I was recruited out of medical school, and assigned to the X-Files with Mulder.”

Mulder smiled around the bite of fruit he’d just taken, “The FBI thought I needed a babysitter, so they brought Scully in to keep an eye on me.”

Chakotay furrowed his brow as he took a sip of orange juice, “What are the X-Files? I’m not sure I understand the nature of your partnership. One agent babysits another?” He tugged his ear, “I’m sorry if these questions are absurd. I’m afraid I don’t know much about twentieth century Earth history.”

“No, it’s fine. You’re the first person in a long time to ask about the X-Files without sarcasm or derision.” Mulder took another sip of orange juice, “I guess, let me start at the beginning. I have a degree in psychology, and initially worked in violent crimes doing criminal profiles. I happened upon the X-Files by accident really.”

“The X-Files are cases that are of a different nature. Mostly unexplained phenomena,” Scully chimed in, since Kathryn and Chakotay both looked confused.

“Right,” Mulder grinned his thanks to his partner, “Well, see, without getting into too much detail, my sister was abducted when we were both young, and I had always thought she was taken by aliens,” he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling sheepish and embarrassed, but Kathryn and Chakotay both focused in rapt attention, “Anyways, that ended up not exactly being the case, but I thought there might be clues in the X-Files that could lead me to information that might bring her back. The X-Files is full of alien abductions, legends and myths; the cases that the FBI classifies as hoaxes and dumped them into file cabinets in a basement office. Those are the cases that Scully and I work on.”

Kathryn’s brow was furrowed, “What about your sister? Did you ever find her?”

Mulder frowned and Scully rested her hand on his knee under the table, “No, no I haven’t. But we won’t give up.” He glanced at Scully, smiling when she smiled at him.

“Well, your work sounds very interesting,” Chakotay added, trying to change the subject, “Trained psychologist you say?” Mulder nodded, “Maybe once you’ve both settled in, you wouldn’t mind putting up a shingle here, so to speak.” Kathryn smiled at Chakotay’s idea.

“You see, we have no ship’s counselor. This was supposed to be a three week mission, so our orders didn’t require one. But now we’ve been in the Delta quadrant for over two years. Nerves get a bit frayed sometimes. Maybe you wouldn’t mind letting some of the crew come and talk to you.”

It had been a long time since Mulder had done anything like that, but he perked at the idea. “That might be interesting. I have to admit I haven’t done that kind of work in a long time, but that could be fun.”

“Don’t feel like you have to decide this second, it’s just an idea. We want you and Dana to feel settled in first.” Kathryn scooped some of the strawberries and cream onto her plate, knowing Chakotay had replicated it just for her. “Dana, I’m sure you’d be interested in visiting sick bay again, not as a patient but a student. The Doctor and Kes could teach you a great deal, I believe. And perhaps you could teach them a bit as well.”

Scully blushed, wiping her mouth, “I don’t know about that, but any doctor would jump at the chance to learn new medicine. I’d love to stop back by later on.” Kathryn nodded.

“Tell us about you,” Mulder spoke, “What’s life like on a spaceship? Why did a three week assignment turn into a two year mission?”

Chakotay chuckled, tugging his ear as his eyes slid to Kathryn’s face and they shared an expression. “Well, long story short, Captain Janeway was assigned the mission of finding my ship and crew and bringing us back to Earth. Both ships were pulled into the Delta quadrant, and the entity that brought us here is gone, so we are making our own way home.”

“To getting home again,” Mulder held up his glass of orange juice. Kathryn and Chakotay smiled, holding up their own glasses. Scully’s eyes burned with emotion, but the look she gave Mulder warmed his heart. Everyone repeated the sentiment, gently clinking their glasses together.

The rest of the meal passed swiftly; everyone spoke of lighter and funnier topics. Chakotay mentioned boxing, which led to talk of the holodeck. Both Mulder and Scully had been wondering about some type of work out facility. Chakotay promised to show them the holodecks and schedule them for time this evening.

“Well, I’m going to go get comm badges for the two of you,” Kathryn spoke as she stood up, “Dana, would you like to come with me? We can stop by my quarters as well. I have a few outfits that might fit you.” Scully stood up, glancing at Mulder. She hadn’t really been parted from him yet, and though she knew they’d be back in a short time, it felt odd to leave him.

“Alright,” she spoke, “I’d appreciate it, if it won’t put you out at all.” Kathryn smiled, patting Scully on the shoulder as they made for the door.

“Not at all,” Kathryn turned back to Chakotay, “Would you meet us in my office in say, fifteen minutes?” Chakotay nodded, grinning as the women left.

Mulder stood up and began collecting dishes along with Chakotay, setting them back in the replicator. “So, not to overstep, but I’m confused,” Mulder spoke and Chakotay turned to face him, “The Captain said they were going to _her_ quarters, but yesterday you said you and the Captain had quarters together.”

Chakotay blanched slightly, trying to remember what he had told them yesterday, “I guess I’m not sure how I worded it, but if I gave the impression that Kathryn, that’s to say, that Captain Janeway and I live together, I didn’t mean to.” he stumbled over his words a bit, but Mulder didn’t say any more, “When I said we have quarters on deck three, I just meant that this is the deck where we both have quarters.”

Mulder nodded, pressing his lips together. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I just assumed with the way you two,” he stopped, realizing this was not his place. “Sorry.” He paused a moment, trying to read Chakotay’s expression, but his face was a smorgasbord of emotions, “So, you’re into boxing? I’m a swimmer, myself.”

Chakotay nodded with a smile. He was internally desperate for Mulder to finish his sentence. What did Mulder see when he looked at Kathryn and himself? “Well, we should head to the Captain’s office so you can meet a bit more of the crew.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chakotay led Mulder to Kathryn’s office, glad for the fact that they only ran into a few crew members on their way there. They gave Mulder odd looks, but knew better than to stare or make comments since they were in the presence of the Commander. Mulder kept track of the turns in his mind, and silently followed beside Chakotay.

He wanted to apologize again for his assumption that Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay lived together, but he wasn’t sure how to bring it up. It was obvious from the way the two behaved around one another that there was something there, but he could also tell that they were both afraid to act on it. Perhaps there were rules in place that prohibited that kind of relationship. Probably something similar to the FBI’s rules against fraternization. Mulder felt his stomach flutter at the idea that that wasn’t an issue for him anymore. The reality of that situation hit him like a ton of bricks and actually made him feel light headed for a moment. He’d spent the last five years keeping a professional distance between himself and Scully, and it was harder and harder to do every day. The idea that he no longer had to was daunting and exhilarating at the same time.

He wasn’t sure at what moment he’d fallen in love with Scully; it had been such a gradual thing that he really couldn’t remember a time that he _didn’t_ love her. The emotion had just grown stronger in his very soul until he knew he needed her like he needed his next breath.

He had teased her about being jealous of his spending time with Bambi the entomologist while on a case, and though she had brushed it off, he had secretly been thrilled at the fact that she might reciprocate his feelings, even the slightest bit. 

When Scully had been kidnapped and Mulder had seen her terrified face on a manipulated polaroid, he’d known that he would do anything in his power, no matter what the cost, to get her back and keep her safe. He’d found her just in time, and though they never talked about it, something had changed between them. They found random excuses to spend time together; sometimes it was Mulder actually staying at work to finish paperwork or case reports when Scully had her own to do, and sometimes it was something as simple as going grocery shopping together, since all Mulder seemed to have in his fridge was orange juice and moldy takeout.

Then the case came along that nearly changed Mulder’s entire life. John Roche had claimed to know where he could find Samantha, and against his own better judgement, Mulder let Roche get into his head, and was almost convinced that he would finally have the answers that he so desperately sought. As always, it had ended badly, and with more questions than he’d started with, and he was no closer to finding his sister than he had been before.

After that he’d thrown himself into his work with renewed vigor, finding every case imaginable that might lead him to the truth. He was burning himself out, and could tell that Scully was feeling the ramifications of it as well, but he was not prepared for what happened when he’d been forced to take a week’s vacation several months later.

He and Scully had had an argument; he’d wanted her to work on a case while he was gone that she had refused, claiming that the X-Files and therefore Mulder, indirectly, were consuming her life to the point that she couldn’t recognize herself anymore. He hadn’t known what to say at the time; he was so taken aback by her attitude that all he had been able to do was look at her for a moment in disbelief before he left the office.

And then he’d gotten a call that Scully was in the hospital, attacked and almost burned to death by a stranger that she’d spent the night with...that she’d gotten a tattoo with. Even thinking about it now made Mulder’s stomach roil. He’d walked into her hospital room and seen a sliver of the ink on her back, peeking out where her hospital gown had slipped open. She’d turned to look at him, her eyes void of emotion and a bruise across her brow and temple. He’d wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and apologize for everything he’d ever done and said to upset her, but instead, he turned around and left, unable to fathom that another man had been with Scully...his Scully.

He hadn’t realized, in his quest for the truth, how much he’d come to take Scully for granted. They had grown so close, that he had assumed that she would always be there, supporting him in his search. He’d completely forgotten that he also needed to be there for her. He’d lost sight of her in his crusade, and had, in essence, driven her away...into the arms of a stranger...a killer.

And then she was diagnosed with cancer.

When she had called him and asked him to come to the hospital, to the oncology ward, he’d remained calm on the phone, agreeing to meet her. When she’d delivered the news that her tumor was inoperable and would eventually be fatal, he’d begun to face the realization that sooner or later, his life would move forward without Dana Scully in it.

And that moment he vowed to himself to _never_ take her for granted again.

He’d watched her go through treatment, growing weaker and weaker as the chemo and radiation ravaged her body. He watched her lose hope as the other women with the same cancer kept succumbing to their fate. He read a bit of her journal that she kept during the worst of her struggles; Mulder coming to hate the God that Scully so vehemently relied on.

But then she’d told him that she would not let the cancer beat her, and he saw the spark of life shimmer back into existence in her eyes and he knew that he would move heaven and earth to make her well again, and through their mutual pursuit of the truth, they found the key, and through a simple operation, Scully’s cancer went into remission.

And now she was cured; healed of the tumor that still had the potential to be lethal. She was healthy...better than healthy. She had her fertility back, or would once the treatments the doctor gave her yesterday went into full effect. Scully never mentioned children much, but Mulder knew she wanted them. She wanted them desperately. He’d seen her with her nieces and nephews; she was a natural, and the thought of Scully holding her own child always warmed a place in Mulder’s heart that was reserved especially for his secret desire to be a part of Scully’s life in that way. Whenever he pictured Scully with a child, it was always a child with brown hair, and her blue eyes and nose. A perfect blend of the two of them; smart and inquisitive, full of kindness and laughter. It never made sense to him any other way.

And now it was possible for her. Maybe it was possible for _them_. Not wanting to get into such meaningful thoughts so early in the morning, and in front of a man who was still, for all intents and purposes, a complete stranger, Mulder tucked those thoughts away, though he was unable to keep the goofy smile off his face as he and Chakotay entered Captain Janeway’s office.

=/\=

Scully followed Kathryn to her quarters and inside. She was under the impression that Kathryn and Chakotay shared a living space, but didn’t want to offend or make things uncomfortable by asking about it, since she really didn’t know this woman. She could tell that the Commander cared very deeply for Kathryn, and it seemed that the feeling was mutual, but, Scully chuckled to herself, she wasn’t exactly the person to talk about hidden feelings...or maybe she was. She was about to let her mind work that thought around a bit more, but before she had a chance - 

“How was your first night? Did you have everything that you needed?” Kathryn spoke as she asked for another cup of coffee from the replicator, “And can I get you anything else to drink? I’m afraid I have a bit of a coffee addiction.” She gave a sheepish shrug as she took a sip.

“No, I’m fine, thank you.” Scully looked around briefly at Kathryn’s quarters. They were utilitarian, but feminine, and Scully felt immediately at ease. It wasn’t exactly homey, but she figured living areas on a ship like this weren’t meant to be. They were short term lodgings for officers and crew. Only this crew was calling it home. “I appreciate you putting us in the same living space. Not knowing if and when I’ll get home to my family again...,” Scully didn’t want to get into those thoughts again, lest her emotions get away from her. Kathryn noticed her pause, but didn’t comment, waiting for Scully to continue. Scully cleared her throat, not comfortable with the direction of the conversation, “Anyways, it was nice to have a familiar face nearby.”

Kathryn nodded with a smile, motioning for Scully to follow her into the bedroom, “I can understand that,” Kathryn set her coffee down on the dresser before opening the closet, eyeing the outfits that she would be willing to part with. “How long have you and Mulder worked together?”

Scully stood beside the lounger at the foot of the bed, “Almost five years.” She watched as Kathryn pulled out several dresses, a few sweaters, and even a nightgown.

“Is your work quite dangerous? I’m afraid I don’t know much about the FBI other than that you are some type of police officers?” She came back out of the closet and lay a half dozen outfits on the bed.

“Yes, that’s right. Many of the cases we investigate end up being very banal, but we’ve both had a few brushes with death during our time together. I’d be dead if it wasn’t for him, and I guess he can say the same for me as well.” Kathryn watched as Scully’s eyes drifted to an unidentifiable spot across the room as her mind drifted away from the present. “We’ve gotten each other out of a lot of scrapes over the years.”

Kathryn’s lips turned up as Scully’s mind ventured farther away for a moment. She must care for Mulder very much. Kathryn had an inkling that there was much more there than simple partnership, but could also tell that those feelings were either very private...or not yet fully understood by the redhead that stood before her. “Do you prefer pants or skirts?”

Scully’s eyes flew to Kathryn’s, being pulled from her own thoughts, “I’m sorry?”

“Your casual clothing; do you prefer pants or skirts?” Kathryn held a calf length flowy skirt in one hand and a pair of lounge pants in the other.

“Oh,” Scully smiled lightly, “probably pants. But whichever you don’t mind parting with, honestly. I just appreciate anything you’re willing to share.”

Kathryn nodded, laying the pants down on the bed with the rest of the clothing items. “Alright, well, let’s take these to your quarters, and then we can get some comm badges for you and Mulder.”

Their trip back to Mulder and Scully’s quarters was a short one, and before long they were making their way to engineering. Alpha shift was already on duty, and though several people gave Scully a second and even third glance, no one commented or questioned what she was doing there. Several crew members grinned and nodded as they passed by, but every crew member knew that if this person was with Captain Janeway, then she must be important.

“I suppose I’ll have to make some kind of announcement to the crew about you and Mr. Mulder, otherwise there’s libel to be quite a bit of rubbernecking going on as the two of you make your way around the ship.” Scully nodded, not really understanding how that would work, but knowing that the captain of the ship would know what was best.

They entered engineering, and Scully had to keep her mouth from dropping open. She had no idea what she was looking at, but save for her short amount of time on the bridge and in sick bay yesterday, this was definitely the most fascinating place she’d seen so far. There were computer consoles everywhere, and a cylindrical structure in the middle of the large, two story room that glowed a brilliant white. Scully stood off to the side as Kathryn spoke to a red headed man. He grinned and nodded at Kathryn, glancing over to look at Scully before disappearing into an alcove. He was only gone for a moment, but when he came back he had two silvery pieces of metal in his hand, and Scully recognized them as the badges that everyone wore on their uniforms. Communication and location devices, and soon these would belong to Mulder and herself. “Alright, let’s go meet some of the crew.”

=/\=

“Have a seat, Mulder. I’m sure Kathryn and Dana will be here in just a few minutes,” Chakotay spoke as he ordered a coffee service from the replicator in the wall. Mulder moved off to the sofa, sitting down and watching the stars hanging in the blackness around the ship. It was almost overwhelming and made him slightly queasy if he stared for too long.

Chakotay set down the tray before tapping his own comm badge, “Commander Chakotay to Kes, Neelix, Tom, Harry, Tuvok and the Doctor. Please report to the Captain’s office.” There was a string of acknowledgements as everyone agreed to Chakotay’s request. Mulder recognized Tom and Tuvok and Kes, and he remembered the Doctor, but wasn’t sure about the rest. He’d heard those names, but wasn’t sure if they belonged to faces that he’d already seen. He knew he hadn’t met Neelix yet. 

Chakotay sat at the other end of the sofa, and both men remained quiet for a time, each lost in their own thoughts as they waited. It was only a few minutes and the door opened, revealing Kathryn and Scully. Mulder’s heart leapt as the redhead that occupied his thoughts now stood before him once again.

She’d never looked more beautiful. He wasn’t sure if it was the subtle flush of her cheeks, or the way her hair framed her face. The sweater she wore complemented her eyes and figure wonderfully. He didn’t know if it was all of the memories that had just come to the forefront of his mind, but he had the sudden urge to be near her, and was thrilled when she came to him easily, sitting down beside him on the sofa, a bit closer than he would have expected. Kathryn and Chakotay were oblivious; Kathryn began to pour cups of coffee for their upcoming arrivals, and before Mulder could ponder the situation further, the door chimed and Kathryn began letting everyone in.

Tuvok entered with Harry, and a few moments later were Tom and B’Elanna; Mulder remembering the woman with the odd forehead from the shuttle yesterday. The Doctor arrived, which Mulder thought odd, since he was only a hologram, but he didn’t comment. The last to enter were Kes and the _man_ that Mulder could only assume was Neelix. 

Mulder heard Scully make a strangled noise low in her throat when Neelix entered. If Tuvok’s ears and B’Elanna’s forehead had been a surprise, everything about Neelix was shocking. All his life, Mulder had simply thought of aliens as small grey lifeforms with large eyes and skinny arms. Never in his wildest imaginings would he ever have imagined a creature like Neelix. He wasn’t sure if it was his wild hair, his skin covered in spots, or his gaudy, hotel carpet like outfit, but the entirety of Neelix was extremely boisterous...and somehow extremely enthralling. Mulder couldn’t wait to get to know this...man...creature...whatever.

Kathryn briefly introduced everyone on her staff, and their official position aboard Voyager, and after Mulder and Scully reciprocated in turn, everyone settled into easy conversation. Kathryn handed out coffee to everyone, and then sat back and marveled at how comfortable everyone was. She leaned against her desk sipping her coffee, grinning at Chakotay as he came to stand beside her. “It seems as though Mulder and Dana are going to fit in just fine around here.”

Kathryn’s smile widened, “It does indeed. I think they’ll make a wonderful addition to our crew, for however long they might be with us.”

Chakotay watched Kathryn out of the corner of his eye as she watched the interaction between her senior staff and their new arrivals. Tom was enthralled with everything to do with twentieth century earth's history, and was in his element. Harry was eager but quiet, allowing the others to lead the conversation, chiming in occasionally. Even Tuvok was curious, keen in his own way to learn about their new passengers. “It was very kind of you to sort some clothes out for Dana. I’m sure she appreciated it.”

Kathryn grinned and nodded, “It was nothing. A few sweaters and dresses are no big deal. I hardly have occasion to wear most of them anyways. I’m happy to part with them.” She glanced up at Chakotay, surprised when his expression was unreadable.

“Did you give her your pink dress?” His tone was one of nonchalance, but his dark eyes held an emotion that clenched at Kathryn’s heart. The corner of her mouth lifted a fraction.

“No, no I didn’t.” Her blue eyes searched his.

Chakotay watched her face for a moment, his lips parting as if to speak, but he closed them again, giving her the faintest nod of approval and a soft smile before moving away to join the conversation.

Kathryn wasn’t sure what to call the emotions that fluttered in her heart at his reaction, but she couldn’t stop her own smile tugging at her lips at the thought of his happiness at her keeping the dress she’d worn on New Earth as she too moved to join in on the conversation.


	10. Chapter 10

“You really have one? Can I see it?” Tom spoke beside Mulder, his eyes as large as the saucers that Mulder had spent a lifetime looking for. Scully suppressed the chuckle that Mulder could not as he reached into his back pocket.

“Yes, I have one. We both do,” he nodded towards Scully as he pulled his wallet out of his jeans pocket, opening it up and pulling out his driver’s license. Tom took it in hand, fascinated at the seemingly banal piece of American history. Mulder and Scully watched as Tom read Mulder’s address, noted that he was an organ donor, and then flipped it over to read the governmental fine print.

“This is absolutely fascinating,” Tom showed the license to Harry, who seemed equally enthralled, but much less inclined to act on it by asking questions. Mulder chuckled, flipping his wallet shut and offering it to the blonde man.

“You can have it all. I don’t have any use for it anymore.” Tom’s mouth dropped open as he took the leather billfold from Mulder, immediately opening it and looking at the cards and cash inside. He nodded his thanks and moved off with Harry to inspect the contents. Scully looked at Mulder questioningly but he merely shrugged his shoulders.

“You just made his week,” Scully took a sip of her coffee. “And made a friend for life if I’m not mistaken.”

Mulder grinned as he watched the two men pulling the seventeen dollars out of his wallet and inspecting the different bills, “They are nice guys, and it feels good that Tom is interested in Earth history...makes it feel like we have a connection to home until we get back there.”

They watched Kes and Neelix speaking together, Tom and Harry and now B’Elanna were looking at Mulder’s bank and credit cards, and Tuvok and the Doctor were in conversation with Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay. “What do you think about the Captain’s offer of having you be the ship's counselor while we’re here?” Scully questioned, taking the final sip of her coffee before putting the cup down on the coffee table, sitting down on the small sofa. Mulder mimicked her actions, sitting down beside her.

“I don’t see why not. It’ll be a great way to meet the crew and give something back. They’ve been out here for over two years...I’m sure some fuses are getting pretty short. It would be a nice way to help them out, and I haven’t done any clinical work like that in a long time. I think it would be a lot of fun.”

Scully nodded, watching the different groups interact, “I think you’re right. I can’t wait to get back to sickbay. There’s so much to learn. I also want to see engineering again. It was amazing.”

“Maybe when someone has time we can get a tour of the whole ship. We’ll have to figure out where the mess hall is, and that holodeck place sounds fantastic.” Scully nodded in agreement.

“I guess we really are pretty lucky, aren’t we?” Scully spoke softly and Mulder thrilled at the idea that she was beginning to acquiesce to life aboard a starship. He had no doubt that Captain Braxton would be back for them sooner or later, but he was fully prepared to enjoy all that twenty fourth century life had to offer while they waited.

“I’m here with you; we’re both safe and healthy. We’ve met some really great people...I couldn’t be happier.” Mulder looked over at Scully, and the smile that bloomed on her face made his heart skip a beat, a warmth spreading from his cheeks down his arms and through his whole body.

He didn’t mind if they never made it back home.

“Well, I hate to break this up, but it’s probably time we all went back to work. Mr. Tuvok, when you get to the bridge, can you please set me up with a shipwide comm line? I think it’s time to let the rest of the crew know of our newest arrivals.” Tuvok nodded as he, Tom and Harry departed. B’Elanna welcomed them again before excusing herself back to Engineering and Neelix, Kes and the Doctor all bid them goodbye as well. Chakotay began to clear the coffee service just as Tuvok commed Kathryn that her shipwide communication was open.

“Attention everyone. This is Captain Janeway. I’m sorry to interrupt your morning, and I will be brief but I wanted to make a few announcements. No doubt everyone is still reeling a bit from the fact that we were so close and yet so far away from home yesterday. I want to commend all of you for your work in keeping us safe and undetected as we worked to get back to the right time and place, though I know it still isn’t where we all want to be. We will be at full stop until 1300 today, and once final repairs are completed, we will be on our way home once again. However, in celebration of all we have accomplished thus far, I’m ordering everyone who is able to be in the mess hall at 1900 hours for horderves and refreshments. And along with a little relaxation, we have two guests for you all to meet. I know some of you have seen them out and about on the ship, between yesterday and this morning. We picked up two new passengers, and it seems as though they will be with us for a while. I invite you to the mess hall to meet Miss Dana Scully, and Mr. Fox Mulder. They will be with us until Captain Braxton comes back to return them to _their_ previous timeline. I know that you will all make them feel welcome, and I think it’s safe to say we all have a lot to learn from each other. I look forward to seeing you all this evening. But for now I’ll let you all get back to work. Janeway out.” And with that the comm line went silent and Kathryn turned back to their new guests. “Well, I’m sure it’ll be a whirlwind of an evening, but I know everyone will be very glad to meet you.” Mulder and Scully both nodded, and Kathryn turned back to her desk, picking up the two commbadges she had placed there when she and Scully had first arrived. “And in a final welcome aboard, here are your comm badges. You can affix them to any outfit, and all you need do is tap them to activate them, name who you’d like to speak to, and the computer will open a channel between you. Simply say ‘out’ when you’re finished, and the communication will end.” Kathryn handed them each a badge.

Scully let it sit in her palm for a moment; she was surprised at how light it was. It was some kind of metal, but didn’t have the density of anything she was familiar with, and whatever the backing was coated with adhered easily to her sweater. She pinned it on, trying to mimic how Captain Janeway wore hers. Mulder placed his on his own t-shirt, but it ended up a tad eskew, and Scully had to readjust it for him. He smiled his thanks before looking back at Kathryn and Chakotay. “Well, I guess we are officially members of the crew now.”

Kathryn smiled, “It looks that way indeed. I’m pleased to have you aboard. But I’m afraid I have to get to the bridge. Commander Chakotay will show you back to your quarters, or wherever else you’d like to go. Feel free to browse around. This ship is your home now.”

“Thank you, Captain Janeway,” Mulder spoke, nodding his thanks.

“Please, in an informal situation like this, when it’s just us, please call me Kathryn. That goes for both of you.” 

Scully smiled at the woman, realizing in that moment how much she was looking forward to getting better acquainted with her. “Thank you Kathryn, for everything.” Kathryn smiled and nodded before leaving the three of them in her office.

“Well,” Chakotay spoke, “Would you like to go back to your quarters, or would you like an official tour of Voyager?”

“You don’t have to report for duty or anything?” Mulder queried. Chakotay shook his head.

“Not right away. I’d be happy to show you around if you’d like.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Scully spoke, and the three of them left the office.

=/\=

“And this is the airponics bay,” Chakotay spoke as the doors opened to reveal a large greenhouse type structure, filled with plants, trees, shrubbery, and even a large storage bin turned into a type of hydroponics pond. They’d been to the holodecks, though they hadn’t run a program yet. They’d seen the shuttle bay again, the decks that housed the majority of the crew, the science lab, and even the bridge again for a brief time. Airponics was their last stop, and Scully was glad. Dozens of brightly colored fish, some large and some small, swam through the clear water, fertilizing the plants floating on the surface. The large room had a sweet, heady scent. That combined with the smell of the dirt put Scully instantly at ease. She had never been much of a gardener, but she knew instantly that she wanted to spend more time in here. Chakotay showed them which plants had fruits and vegetables that were free for the taking, and which ones were designated for use in the mess hall. One whole wall was flowers, from roses to tulips to dozens of species she’d never seen before. Bright colors and muted colors and some that didn’t even seem to belong on flower petals. “This is amazing,” Scully spoke as she moved about the flowers. Mulder glanced around, but preferred to see the room through Scully’s eyes.

“This is mostly Kes’s handiwork, but a lot of the crew spend time here now and again. Even the Captain has been known to lend her green thumb to the tomatoes,” Chakotay nodded towards a stand of large, lush tomato plants. Mulder noted something unreadable in the commander’s eyes.

“Well aside from sickbay and engineering, this is definitely one of my favorite parts of the ship,” Scully spoke, her voice taking on an almost dreamy quality. “Can I come down here anytime?”

“Of course you can,” Chakotay spoke, coming to stand beside Scully as she looked over the bins of lettuce and cabbage, “You can go anywhere you like. Of course some areas, like airponics and the mess hall are accessible twenty four hours a day, while in engineering, the science bay and the bridge, it’s better to announce yourself first, depending on what might be going on on the ship.” Chakotay let them roam about for a moment. Mulder moved towards several berry bushes that Chakotay had indicated were free for the taking and pulled one off the plant, tossing it in his mouth.

“Well, I have to get back to the bridge. Will you two be able to find your way back to your quarters?”

Scully wasn’t sure she had her bearings completely yet, but knew that between the ship’s directories and Mulder’s eidetic memory, they would have no problems. As if confirming that fact, Mulder nodded, “Yes, we’ll be fine. Thank you for the tour, Commander.”

“Call me Chakotay; like the Captain said, when it’s just us, no need for formalities.” They both nodded, “Well, enjoy your day, whatever you decide to do. Comm me if you need anything, but otherwise we’ll see you in the mess hall this evening.”

Once he was gone, Mulder and Scully continued to wander around airponics, Mulder moving nearer Scully as she studied a stand of vining plants with pale blue flowers.

“So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day? We could go watch a movie, or browse around the ship some more?” Mulder stood beside Scully, looking down to see what she was thinking.

“Um, maybe we could go back to the mess hall for lunch, and then I’d like to stop back by sickbay. I’d like to see about what I can do to help out there.” Mulder nodded.

Their lunch was anything but uneventful. There were a dozen or so other crew members there getting something to eat, and almost all of them, at one point or another, sat down to introduce themselves and get to know the newest members of Voyager’s crew. Mulder and Scully had long since finished their meal and now sat side by side, chatting with this or that crew member. Most of them were human, but they were introduced to their first Bolian and another Vulcan named Vorik. Mulder and Scully were both shocked that most of the humans on board weren’t actually born on earth. Mulder was in his element, asking so many questions about the different planets they were learning about. Scully was fascinated as well, but was even more thrilled to watch Mulder’s reactions. Once they were finally alone at their table, Mulder leaned back in his chair, unable to wipe the smile off his face. “I really want to be the ship’s counselor, or whatever, if for no other reason than to meet even more of the crew. This is fascinating.” Scully nodded in agreement. “Did you want to head back to sickbay right away? I think I might message Commander Chakotay and let him know that I’d like to set up shop sooner rather than later. Maybe they can make some kind of formal announcement at the celebration tonight.”

“That’s a great plan,” Scully spoke, “I think I _would_ like to go to sickbay now, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, Scully. I know you miss practicing medicine, and this is a great opportunity for you.” He held out his arm to her, “Allow me to walk you?” He asked with a goofy grin on his face, made even brighter when Scully slid her arm through his as they walked back out of the mess hall.

The walk to sickbay was short and after promising to meet back up in their quarters before the celebration tonight, Mulder left with the intention of getting a hold of Chakotay about finding a space to set up as his office.

“Hello Dana, it’s wonderful to see you again,” Kes spoke, coming out of the office near the main doors. “What can I do for you?”

“Well, I was hoping to take the Doctor and Captain up on their offer to see if I can be of some use around here. I know I’ll have a lot of catch up learning to do, but I think I’m up to the task.” Kes’s smile lit up her face as she gave Scully’s arm a squeeze.

“That’s wonderful,” Kes spoke again before turning slightly, “Computer, activate the Emergency Medical Holographic program.”

A shimmery light appeared before them, and in only a second or two, the Doctor appeared. He had to turn to face both women, but a soft smile pulled his own lips. “Hello Dana, Kes. What can I do for you?”

“Dana was wondering if she could help out around here. I think it would be a wonderful idea to have an extra set of hands in sickbay, don’t you, Doctor?” The EMH nodded, moving into his office to retrieve several padds.

“Come inside, Dana.” Kes nodded to Scully and both women entered. “Here are several padds of emergency twenty fourth century medicine, and some of the most common devices we have access to,” he placed several metal contraptions on the desk before him, “Please have a seat.” He motioned to the chair opposite him. Scully sat down, feeling like she was a first year med student again. “I want you to read over these and learn the basic functions and uses of each of the medical devices here. We have a common hypospray, a dermal regenerator, a cortical stimulator and a medical tricorder. There are many others, however, but I want you familiar with the basics first.” Scully nodded.

“I’ll leave you in here to read and study, but if anyone comes in for treatment I’ll be sure to have you observe. I’m afraid your job around here might be more of a field medic or nurse until you are up to speed.”

“I’m perfectly alright with that, Doctor. I will of course defer to you,” Scully spoke, picking up the first padd he’d set down. The Doctor seemed to appreciate her recognizing him as the senior medical officer, which of course he was, but he enjoyed the treatment just the same.

“I’ll leave you to it then. Kes is taking a break, but please let me know if you have any questions.” Scully nodded again, thanking the pair before she began pouring over the documents that he’d provided.

=/\=

Mulder left sickbay and turned towards the turbolift. Tapping his comm badge, he decided to try it out. “Mulder to Commander Chakotay.” He stopped walking, leaning against the wall of the corridor.

“Chakotay here. What can I do for you, Mr. Mulder?”

“I’ve decided that I’d like to take you and the Captain up on your offer of becoming ship’s counselor, or whatever you want to call it, and I wondered if you maybe had a space for me to set up an office. It doesn’t have to be now or anything. I just wanted to let you know what I’d decided.”

“That’s fantastic news, Mulder. Why don’t you give me about fifteen minutes and I’ll meet you at your quarters, and we’ll find a spot for you.

“Ten four, Commander. Over and out.”

Sitting on the bridge, Chakotay and Kathryn both chuckled at Mulder’s use of the comm channel. Kathryn turned to Chakotay, “Do you have an idea for where he might set up an office?”

“I’ve actually been thinking about it. What about the office adjacent to sickbay? It’s supposed to be for the chief medical officer, but since our EMH doesn’t require the extra space, we could set it up for Mulder instead. I actually pulled up the specs from the Enterprise for the setup of their counselor’s office, and I don’t think it will be too hard to work up something similar. Plus it will allow Mulder and Dana to remain close to each other during the day too, in case either of them needs to see a familiar face.”

“That’s a wonderful idea, Commander. You have my blessing. I can’t wait to see what you come up with.” Chakotay nodded, giving Kathryn a smile before getting up and leaving the bridge.

Chakotay met Mulder at his quarters and together they made the trip back to the office next to sickbay. Mulder peeked in the door as they passed, grinning as he saw Scully pouring over several padds. She had a device in her hand and was moving it back and forth slowly over her forearm, seemingly comparing the readings to what the padd said. He chuckled as he passed by. Chakotay, of course, took notice. “What’s so funny?”

Mulder glanced at the commander, “Not really funny. It’s just Scully. I’m just really glad she is able to practice medicine again. I mean, I know that she enjoys working on the X-Files, and some of it is really fulfilling, but I also know that she misses being a doctor. She won’t come right out and admit it, but it was her first passion, and, I think, her biggest.” Chakotay nodded.

“I’m glad. She seems really taken with it. It’ll be great to see her become more proficient. Something tells me it won’t take her long. She’s already done the hard work, and it will be great for our Doctor to have the extra help.”

“That’s true,” Mulder pictured Scully, working side by side with the EMH to help treat the sick or wounded. He had no idea what kind of wounds could be obtained in outer space, but he figured if they were here long enough, he’d find out.

“Alright, here we are.” Chakotay pressed the door lock sensor and the door before them swooshed open. Chakotay stood aside so Mulder could enter first. It was a fairly large office, equipped with a desk and computer, several office chairs, and even a lounger. The walls were a soft blue, and there was a replicator in the wall. Chakotay stood silently beside the door as Mulder looked around. 

“This should be just fine,” Mulder sat down on the lounger, bouncing several times to get a feel for it. He looked around again, “Could we get some kind of sofa or something in here too? I mean, if it isn’t too much trouble. Some people feel more comfortable on a sofa than a chair like this, or an office chair.” Chakotay nodded.

“Of course. I figure we can set up a private computer server so the crew can make appointments if they want to, and perhaps several times a week you can be available for open office hours where anyone is able to stop in at their leisure. How does that sound? Sometimes it’s hard to get scheduled time off out here.”

“That sounds just fine. My schedule seems to be pretty wide open lately,” he grinned, “so I’m sure we can make it work.”

Chakotay moved to the computer terminal, showing Mulder how to turn it on and the basic functions, “I’ll have B’Elanna get a program up and running for you and integrate it into the shipwide computer terminal. And you will be able to transfer all of the information onto a padd so you can read it over or check your schedule, even when you’re in your quarters. You’ll be able to access the information at the computer terminal in your quarters as well. We can activate some type of biosecurity signature so any private information is kept between you and the crew.”

Mulder nodded, activating the different features of the computer before looking around the room again. “Can I decorate? Maybe add a plant or two from the airponics bay?”

“I think that’s a great idea. Feel free to add whatever you want. I’ll defer to your expertise. I will tell you that this crew is exemplary, but I have no doubt that some of them have need of some kind of stress release. I think having a counselor on board will be wonderful for their stress levels and for morale in general...especially when said counselor is from the 20th century. I think you’ll all have a lot to talk about.” Mulder chuckled at that.

Mulder had an idea then, watching as Chakotay still stood by the door, “What about you, Commander? How are your stress levels? You know you aren’t excluded from a visit to the ship’s counselor if you have need to talk to him. I hear he’s a really friendly guy, and good at keeping secrets.” Chakotay grinned widely.

“I’m okay. I’m used to pretty stressful situations; it’s part of the life of a Starfleet officer.” Mulder nodded.

“Well, if you ever have anything you want to get off your chest...maybe something you can’t share with anyone else, my ear is always here if you need to bend it. Or if you just feel like a chat.”

“I’ll definitely keep it in mind,” something flashed in his eyes that didn’t go unnoticed by Mulder, but he didn’t comment. He’d planted the seed. That was all he needed to do for now. “Well, I’ll get ahold of B’Elanna and ask her to set up your computer. Feel free to stay around here if you want, or if you want to head down to airponics. Whatever you choose.”

“Alright, thanks man, I appreciate it.”

“Of course. We appreciate that you’re willing to help. I’d better get to engineering and then back to the bridge. If you need anything else just call, and I’ll have B’Elanna let you know when you’re all set here.” Mulder stood up and held out his hand, smiling when Chakotay took and shook it.

“Thank you.”

Chakotay smiled and nodded again before leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will recognize a few lines of this chapter from Future's End Part II - no infringement intended...just using to gauge the timeline of the show. I hope you enjoy!

Mulder decided to go to airponics to see if there was some type of plant or small tree that he could use to spruce up the office.

The trip was short, and when he arrived, he spotted Kes among the vegetable plants, watering greenery that looked like cabbage. She looked up at the sound of the door, a soft smile playing at her lips, “Hello, Fox. What brings you to airponics?”

He couldn’t help but smile at the small woman, even as she used his given name. It was so odd, but it didn’t grate his nerves like it did when everyone else used it. “Well, maybe you can help me, Kes. I’m trying to find something that will spruce up my new office. I’ve decided to take on the role of ship’s counselor, and Commander Chakotay gave me the office next to sickbay. It will work out fine, but could use some decorating...something to make it more homey, you know?” Kes’s eyes sparkled as she nodded, looking around the room.

“Hm, how about a vase of flowers for your desk? Or do you have a coffee table? And maybe the miniature Menellen tree,” she pointed to a small potted tree with white and blue leaves.

“That’s an interesting tree. I think that will work out great. Do you mind if I take one of those flowers too?” Mulder pointed at the rose bushes in the corner that Chakotay had mentioned earlier as free for the taking.

“Of course. Do you have a vase or something to put it in?”

Mulder grinned sheepishly as he snipped off a pale pink rose, “Uh, actually this isn’t going in the office. It’s for Scully.” Kes smiled knowingly.

“You care for her a great deal, don’t you?”

Mulder chuckled softly, almost giddy at how easy it was to talk to Kes. He barely knew her, of her or of her species, but there was something welcoming about her that invited that kind of trust. “She’s my whole world,” he admitted gently and Kes’s smile grew.

“I could tell, as soon as you came into sickbay how much you cared for one another.” She noted Mulder’s eyes growing a touch wider at her statement, “I’m sorry if that was too blunt; curiosity and perhaps nosiness are some of my biggest faults, but I can see how much she reciprocates those feelings,” she patted his arm, “I can tell that she cares greatly for you as well. You’re lucky to have found that, and lucky that you’re both here together.”

Mulder smiled, his heartbeat quickening as he thought of the redhead several decks up. Holding the rose in one hand he picked up the small potted tree, hoisting it up to hang onto it better and with a nod of thanks to Kes, he departed.

B’Elanna was waiting for him when he returned to his new office, having already set up a type of patient roster for him. She showed him how to access the information on the padd, and did a quick scan to record his retina and thumb print in order to give him sole access to the information in the files. “Well, that should do it. I think Captain Janeway will make some kind of announcement to let people know that you’re open for business. It may take people a few days to work up the nerve to come and visit you, but I have a feeling once everyone gets to know you and know that they have a place to turn for advice or to unload, you’ll be busier than you expect to be.”

“What about you, Lieutenant? Will I get a visit from the resident Klingon on board?” B’Elanna furrowed her brow before her face morphed into a smile. Mulder chuckled.

“Well, I’m only half Klingon, and you never know. Being chief engineer can be pretty stressful sometimes, especially with a captain like Captain Janeway,” B’Elanna read the look of concern on Mulder’s face and quickly recovered from her error, “I just mean that Captain Janeway is a perfectionist...but it works out because I am too, and she demands the best from her entire crew. Everyone on board works hard, and amazingly well together given the way we were thrust together from the start, but the demands of operating a starship out here, this far away from Federation help...it can be stressful sometimes. I usually just let off steam on the holodeck in one of my battle simulation programs, but it might be nice to have someone to talk to as well.”

Mulder was fascinated learning about the workings of Voyager and her crew, “What do you mean, thrust together?”

“Well, it’s a _really_ long story, but if you’ve got time…”

“I’ve got nothing but,” he pulled out the chair from behind the desk and motioned for B’Elanna to take the other. She sat down across from him.

“Well, Commander Chakotay used to be Captain Chakotay. He and I and a large handful of others on board used to be members of an organization called the Maquis. We were...freedom fighters, I guess you could say. Tuvok had infiltrated our crew to glean intelligence for Starfleet, but when they hadn’t heard from him for a time, they commissioned Voyager and Captain Janeway to come after us; rescue Tuvok and bring us all to justice. Starfleet wasn’t really thrilled with some of the Maquis activity.”

“What was the Maquis about?” B’Elanna gave him a look, though when she spoke again her tone was still friendly.

“That is a longer story that isn’t really totally mine to tell, and will probably have to involve a great deal of alcohol.” Mulder chuckled.

“Well, I’m not much of a drinker, but you’re on.” B’Elanna laughed.

“Well, anyways, Voyager followed us and both ships were transported into the Delta quadrant. We ran afoul of a nasty species called the Kazon, and they would have destroyed us if not for Voyager’s help. Chakotay actually crashed our ship into one of theirs to cripple it and rescue Kes and the rest of her species. But in all of that, we also had to destroy the technology that could have gotten us home. That story will also take alcohol, but bottom line, the only way to make things work was to join the Maquis and the Starfleet crews together. It certainly wasn’t easy at first. I was probably one of the biggest pains in the ass that Captain Janeway had, but we’ve all worked out our differences, and I will tell you now, this is the best damn crew I’ve ever worked with.”

“And Captain Chakotay?”

“He and Captain Janeway decided that this should be a Starfleet crew. A lot of the Maquis were former members of Starfleet. I was actually at the academy for a time. He agreed to be her first officer, and the rest is history. They are a great command team.”

Mulder nodded, wanting to ask about their relationship off duty, but didn’t want to pry, and didn’t want to be known as the new ship’s counselor who loved to gossip. “Seems like they have a really strong bond.” B’Elanna’s eyes crinkled as she started to smile before quickly schooling her features.

“Yeah, we’re really lucky. They work really well together. We’ve gotten through a lot of tough scrapes because of the two of them.”

“Sounds like quite an adventure.” B’Elanna nodded before standing up.

“That it is. Well, I wish I could stay and chat longer, but I have some more work to get done before the gathering this evening, so I’d better go. You’re all set here.”

“Thanks, Lieutenant.”

“Call me B’Elanna. I have enough people to call me Lieutenant.” Mulder nodded, giving her a quick wave as she exited.

“Computer, what time is it?”

“The time is 1633,” quickly doing the conversion in his head, he knew he still had a few hours before they would be expected in the mess hall. Deciding to see how Scully was doing, he picked up the rose and exited his office.

Mulder rounded the bend of the corridor back to sick bay, glancing in first to watch Scully before entering. She was still in the office, several more padds littering the desk. The computer behind her was on, a diagram of the human musculature displayed and Scully was holding a different device in hand, seemingly reading over its different functions. He watched as Scully read a few sentences, pressed a button on the device, read a few more sentences, then turned the device back off. Mulder couldn’t help but smile as he watched her, working diligently to learn all she could about twenty fourth century medicine. She concentrated, that little furrow in her forehead creasing the skin between her eyebrows as her lips pursed in her focus.

Mulder moved close enough to the door then that it opened, and Scully looked up from where she sat, her concentration morphing to utter giddiness at the sight of Mulder standing there. She set down the padd she was holding and got up, coming out of the office, looking as though she might burst. “Mulder, you would not believe what I’ve read about so far. Come here, let me show you,” he grinned as she moved back to the chair she’d been sitting in; he pulled the other chair around to sit beside her. She leaned heavily into his personal space to pick up a padd on the other side of him, and the scent of her shampoo invaded his senses. It was different than he was used to, but still somehow completely Scully. He took a silent deep breath, committing the new fragrance to memory before she pulled back to show him the display screen.

“This is a medical tricorder, and it can scan every organ and tissue system in the body. It can check for broken bones, high blood pressure, headaches, allergies...anything. All with using this small sensor.” She took the sensor out, but before she could activate it, she set it down quickly and picked up something else. “Oh, and these hyposprays...the ones they used on us...there are so many more than that. Cures for anything you can think of. They work on a sub-nanocellular level. And there’s a device that can mend broken bones in an instant. Muscle tears? No problem. And there’s cortical stimulators, ocular regeneration, I just,” she took a deep breath, looking over at Mulder and the goofy grin on his face. He was biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing out loud. “I sound ridiculous, don’t I?”

Mulder’s smile only grew, “No, you sound thrilled and enthusiastic and happy like I’ve never seen or heard you before.” He gave her hand a squeeze. “I love it.”

Scully smiled, but then a frown pulled her lips down.

“Scully, what’s wrong?”

“I just...I am thrilled and enthusiastic and happy, but that makes it sound like I wasn’t before,” she turned to face him, fully taking in his appearance and realizing he was holding a rose. She blushed slightly, “You have a rose.”

“I do indeed. I thought you might like it,” he handed it over and Scully took it gently, lifting it to her nose as she took in it’s light scent. “Scully I know we’ve been through some things over our time together. Some of it has been great, and some of it not so much. And I’ve known you long enough to know that if you were truly unhappy with your work on the X-Files...or with me,” he added softly, “that you would have left.” He squeezed her hand again, “I’m just really glad you’re happy is all.”

Scully blushed again, looking down at the rose in her hand and Mulder’s hand in her other. “I am happy, but I’m happy you’re here too.”

That was all she needed to say. Memories of an argument and a poisoned stranger and a missing office desk and a tattoo flooded both of their thoughts, but neither of them spoke of it. A cancer diagnosis had silently put an end to that brief moment in their lives, and though it sometimes came up in the back of their minds, they never spoke of it.

They simply looked at each other for a moment before Mulder spoke, “How much more work do you have? We have about two hours before we should be getting ready for the get together this evening.”

“Um, I’d like to read a bit more here first, if you don’t mind. I can meet you back at our quarters in,” she glanced at her watch, “maybe an hour?”

“That’s fine, Scully. Have fun. I’ll see you soon.” She smiled, watching as he got up to leave.

“Mulder?” He turned at the door. “Thank you for the rose.”

“You’re welcome.”

Scully continued to read, learning more about the ocular regenerator, the vascular regenerator and cortical implants. She was so engrossed in her reading that when Kes entered about an hour later, she jumped from surprise.

“I’m sorry, Dana. I didn’t mean to frighten you. How is your studying coming?”

Scully smiled, leaning back in her chair to stretch, “Very well, I think. This is fascinating. Can I take these padds with me, and bring them back tomorrow?”

“Of course, you can,” Kes moved to Scully’s side of the desk to see what she was working on, “You can take anything you like. It will be wonderful to have another set of hands in here. Most of the time it’s simple injuries; burns, sprains and the like, but you never know. Life out here can be dangerous sometimes.”

“I think that can be said for life anywhere,” Scully answered. Kes nodded in agreement, her eyes landing on the rose that sat on the desk beside Scully. Grinning to herself, she decided to leave it alone. “Well, I should probably go meet Mulder. Will you be in the mess hall for the get together?”

“Absolutely. I’ll see you there.”

“Sounds good,” Scully collected her padds and picked up the rose, “Oh, Kes, before I leave, I have a question for you.”

=/\=

The mess hall was packed, even when Mulder and Scully got there. Mulder tried to keep his back to the windows; now that the ship was moving again, the sight of the stars slipping by made him queasy. It reminded him of using the old microfiche machines when doing research for work. As long as he kept the stars behind him, he was alright.

Chakotay introduced them to dozens and dozens of crew members; Scully spent a good deal of time with a woman named Samantha and her little baby Naomi. Scully even held the baby for a time and Mulder couldn’t take his eyes off her. She was such a natural with children. He made mention of it to her after she’d handed the little girl back to her mother, enjoying the soft blush that painted Scully’s cheeks.

Neelix had outdone himself with food and beverage, and finally everyone was handed a glass of champagne as Kathryn took center stage.

“I won’t take up much of your time, everyone, but I want to thank you all, again, for your exemplary work, not only during the last few days, but since day one.”

“Hear hear,” was spoken by several dozen members of the crew. Scully and Mulder worked their way closer to the center of the group where the Senior officers seemed to have congregated.

“To the future,” Kathryn spoke as everyone clinked their glasses together. Mulder made sure to meet Scully’s eyes as he tapped his champagne flute to hers.

“So, Doctor, how long will you be out and about?” Kathryn turned to face the Doctor, who seemed quite pleased with himself as he too joined them in the mess hall. Scully had learned about his new mobile emitter, and knew what an amazing device it was; allowing the hologram to go anywhere on the ship that he liked.

“Well, if you’re talking about my new found mobility, I guess that will be entirely up to me,” he took on an air of superiority, and several of the crew chuckled, Scully included. She had only spent a few hours with the man, but she had to keep reminding herself that he was just a computer program. He had more personality than many of the agents she’d worked with at the bureau. Kes had mentioned that his program was adaptive; changing and modifying itself to make him more human. It was remarkable.

“We haven’t quite figured out how the emitter works yet,” B’Elanna spoke, “But downloading his program back into the main computers shouldn’t be an issue.”

“And similarly, the reverse is true as well. I should be able to utilize the emitter to move about the ship as you would put on a pair of shoes.” Chakotay smiled beside Kathryn, and several of the crew grinned at the Doctor. It seemed that everyone was thrilled for him. “And it is a good thing that we have Kes and Dana here as well. Your roles in sickbay will become more crucial as I am able to move about the ship, taking care of emergent cases.” Mulder felt Scully stand up a bit taller at the mention of her name as many of the eyes fell on her. She smiled softly, holding up her glass in silent recognition. “Dana has made remarkable progress in the few hours she has spent in sickbay today. Voyager’s crew is lucky to have her aboard.” The Doctor reached across and tapped his glass to hers.

“And that reminds me,” Kathryn spoke, “Ladies and gentlemen, I have one more announcement to make. Mr. Mulder, as many of you have met, is a licensed psychologist and has graciously agreed to act as ship’s counselor while he and Dana are here. He will have an office next to sickbay, and will be available daily for office hours and for appointments. Feel free to contact him via computer if you’d like to make a private appointment or stop in to see him. Details are in the main computer system.” Several people toasted him, or applauded gently. The crew seemed very glad to have both Mulder and Scully aboard. Kathryn squeezed his bicep, thanking him again for agreeing to help out.

Many of the crew departed after the official toasts and after grabbing a bite to eat. A great deal of them were still on duty, and after meeting Mulder and Scully and visiting briefly, they departed. After an hour or so, it was just the main crew, all of whom Mulder and Scully had already met, and who they felt most comfortable around.

“I think tomorrow I’ll slate you both for some holodeck time.” Chakotay spoke beside them, “You can peruse the different programs and decide which ones you’d like to try.”

That is something both Mulder and Scully had been very much looking forward to, and both agreed to meet Chakotay at 1500. After visiting with everyone for a few more minutes, the group started to break up, and finally Mulder and Scully left as well.

When they got back to their quarters, Mulder went into his bedroom to change into a t-shirt and basketball shorts, grabbing his bowl of seeds and asking the computer to turn on the television. Grinning, Scully went into her own bedroom to change into the same pajamas she’d worn the night before, still having forgotten to ask about laundry or some such service on board. Just as she came back out their door chime went off. They looked at each other before Scully bade their visitor enter. Both were slightly surprised to see Tom standing at the door.

“Hey guys, sorry to bother you, but Mulder, I thought you might want this back,” he held out a small piece of paper and Mulder walked over to see what he had. Scully tried to see as well, but all she saw was Mulder’s face go crimson as he quickly took whatever the blonde man was holding out. “It was in your wallet, but I thought you might want to have it.”

“Yeah, um,” Mulder cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable, “Thanks man.” Tom nodded, sensing the tension but not at all understanding what had caused it.

“No problem. You two have a good night. I’m sure I’ll see you tomorrow.” He quickly backed out of their quarters and left, the door shutting swiftly behind him.

“What is it, Mulder?” Scully was flabbergasted at what could possibly have Mulder so worked up all of a sudden. He’d put the object behind his back, as if the ‘out of sight, out of mind’ mentality would actually work on Scully. With a sheepish shrug, he pulled his hand from behind him and showed her.

It wasn’t a piece of paper, rather, it was a photo...a photo of Scully. Scully’s own face felt hot as she looked at the picture of herself. It looked as though it had seen better days, and it was dated. It was a photo of her that was at least four years old, but she didn’t recognize it. “You have a picture of me?” It came out on a whisper.

“Um, yeah, your mom gave it to me when you were abducted, to use for the FBI missing person database,” he scratched the back of his neck nervously, “I just never gave it back.”

“And you’ve carried it with you all this time?” Her blue eyes went wide as she looked up at him. He nodded silently, his own hazel eyes expectant.

They looked at each other in silence for a moment, neither speaking a word. Scully’s mind was filled with answered questions even as more burned in her throat, begging to be spoken. Mulder’s expression was one of openness, his soul laid bare before her in that seemingly insignificant confession. Scully’s heart swelled with love for Mulder in that moment and she stepped into him, wrapping her arms around him as she pressed her cheek to his chest.

Mulder stood frozen for a moment before wrapping his arms around her to hold her close to him, his mind taking a moment to catch up. Pulling her closer with one arm, he let the fingers of his other hand drift up and down her back. “Thank you for not giving up on me,” she spoke softly, remembering back all those years ago.

“Never,” he answered, pulling her even tighter.


	12. Chapter 12

Scully woke early; it was barely after seven o’clock. She lay in bed for a few minutes, watching the stars streaking by outside her viewport. She knew it made Mulder queasy, but she loved it, imagining how fast they were traveling through space. She had no real idea where they were in space compared to Earth. She had learned that Earth was in the Alpha quadrant and they were in the Delta quadrant, but she had no actual frame of reference for how large each quadrant in space was. Ensign Kim had offered to explain it in more depth, but she had declined. She sort of enjoyed the magic of not knowing. She also knew that learning exactly how far they were from Earth might be painful. She already knew she was hundreds of years ahead of the life she and Mulder had lived only forty eight hours ago, but knowing how physically far they were from the past was something she wasn’t prepared for.

Taking a moment, she stretched her limbs under the blankets, looking over to her right and to the empty side of the bed.

Mulder had slept in his own bedroom last night, and Scully had an odd sense of loss waking up without him by her side. Sitting up, she kicked off the blankets and got up and out of bed. “Computer, can you turn the lights on in my bedroom and the living room?” The computer gave a soft chirp and the lights came up around her.

The living room was empty and all was quiet in their quarters, save for the soft hum that Scully equated with the engines or whatever was the starship equivalent. She moved towards the replicator for a cup of coffee, but instead, tiptoed towards the other bedroom where Mulder must still be sleeping. That room also had no door, so when she reached the entry, she peeked her head inside.

Mulder lay on his back, one arm outstretched and the other bent, his hand resting on his stomach. He looked so peaceful, and Scully relished knowing that he was, perhaps, at peace. He’d been through so much heartache in his life, and she’d witnessed him bent and broken time and time again, and each time, he seemed to always find the resilience to pick himself up, dust himself off, and go screaming at the powers that be once again.

Watching him now, she thanked God that they were together...wherever this Delta quadrant was, and however far in the future they may be, she knew that everything would be alright as long as she had Mulder by her side.

And he’d carried her photo with him every day since she’d gone missing, those years ago. Thinking of it now warmed her heart, and brought a smile to her lips for the umpteenth time just this morning as she thought of it. Though neither of them had spoken it aloud, she knew he loved her, and she knew she loved him. She had no idea how those emotions would come to fruition, but just knowing where they stood made her feel better, and of course it would take being lost on a twenty fourth century starship to realize it. With one last glance at Mulder’s sleeping form, Scully turned towards the replicator for a cup of coffee.

=/\=

Scully entered sickbay right after breakfast. Mulder had walked her there, since it was on the way to his new office. He already had three crewmen signed up for appointments, and whether they had legitimate concerns or just wanted a chat with one of the newest crew members, he didn’t know or care. He told Scully he’d meet her in the mess hall for lunch and bade her a good morning. Kes looked up when the doors opened, a smile blooming on her face.

“Good morning, Dana. I wasn’t expecting you here until after lunch,” she put down the padd she was holding and approached the redhead.

“I know, but I was actually wondering if you could help me with something. You know what we talked about yesterday? Well B’Elanna has agreed to help as well, and I was wondering if I could steal you quickly down to airponics.”

Kes smiled and nodded, and after letting the Doctor know where she was going, the two women left sickbay and headed for the turbo lift.

“This is really sweet of you, Dana. It’s such a nice way to make Fox feel more at home,” Kes spoke as the lift descended. “I’ve never thought of having fish in my quarters. Is that common in the twentieth century?”

Scully grinned as they entered airponics, moving towards the hydroponics bins. “Fairly common, I’d say. People keep fish as pets for a lot of different reasons. I actually never asked Mulder why he kept fish,” Scully felt a bit sad at that. She knew so much about him, but didn’t know mundane details like that. “I just know that he’s had them ever since I’ve known him. If we’re going to be here for a while, I’d like him to have a little touch of home in our quarters.”

Kes nodded, moving to the first bin full of water, “B’Elanna is setting up the tank for you now?” Scully nodded, looking down into the bin and at the colorful fish that swam within. “How many do you think you want to pick?”

Scully watched them for a moment, “Just two or three I think. Just enough to fill the tank. B’Elanna set up a small bubbler with a light on it, just like the tank in Mulder’s apartment. At least, as best as I could describe.”

“Well, I’ll fill this basin with water,” Kes pulled a small cart with wheels from the corner of the bay and set an empty basin on it, “There’s a small scoop hanging on the wall. Go ahead and pick out the fish you want and some plants.”

Scully grabbed the small scoop and watched the fish for a moment. The first one that drew her attention was a fiery red shade with streaks of orange and black. It had wispy fins like a beta fish, but had long whisker-like feelers, similar to a catfish. After several seconds of chasing it with the scoop, she finally captured it and deposited it in the basin that Kes had prepared. The next one she chose was completely blue, save for it’s black tailfin, and a larger fish that was snowy white with green eyes. Satisfied with her choices, she picked out an assortment of plants and before long, the women were headed back to deck three.

B’Elanna had let herself into Mulder and Scully’s quarters, and she and Vorik had just finished putting the pieces of transparent aluminum together, soldering them with some type of laser beam. Scully pulled the wheeled cart, and Kes carried a large bowl of stones to put in the bottom. “Does this look okay, Dana?” B’Elanna asked from where the tank sat in the corner near the sofa. She hadn’t understood at all the appeal of keeping fish in a large, see through box, but it was easy enough to construct, and she enjoyed using her engineering skills for a different project like this. And if it made their new arrivals feel more at home, she had no problem helping out.

Scully smiled, moving from the cart over to inspect B’Elanna’s work, “It’s perfect.” Scully pulled the cart closer, and she and Kes began transferring the water from the basin to the fish tank. Kes added the stones and several of the underwater plants. Once it was three quarters of the way full, Scully carefully transferred the fish and the remaining water. They arranged the plants across the top and B’Elanna showed her how to activate the light and bubbler. Vorik stood off to the side and though he curiously observed the interaction, he remained silent. “Thank you so much for putting this together so quickly, B’Elanna.”

“My pleasure,” the engineer spoke as she got to her feet, “It’s nice to be commissioned for something that doesn’t have to do with the warp core or the plasma conduits. And I don’t have to take a decontamination shower when I’m finished,” she joked. Scully didn’t know how true that statement might be, but she was glad to give the half klingon an enjoyable task. “Well, Ensign Vorik and I have to get back to engineering, but I’ll see you in the holodeck at 1800,” she smiled at Scully, who nodded in agreement. Scully took a moment to admire the completed fish tank before she and Kes took the cart back to airponics, and then headed back to sick bay.

=/\=

Mulder and Chakotay entered the holodeck just after 1900. Kathryn, B’Elanna and Scully had entered at 1800, and after running several basic simulation programs, Kathryn had loaded her favorite workout program. There was an olympic sized pool for swimming laps, and a track around it for running. Beside the track was a large area for yoga, stretching, and any number of hand to hand combat sports, and on the other side of the track was an assortment of weight machines, free weights, and Chakotay’s boxing ring.

“The ladies have been in here for about an hour, but I’m sure they won’t mind sharing their program with us,” Chakotay spoke as he keyed in the access code to let them in. Mulder had replicated swim trunks and a t-shirt, deciding that outfit could work for any number of athletic activities. He normally swam in a speedo, but wasn’t sure if such an outfit was acceptable in the twenty fourth century, and he didn’t really feel comfortable wearing it in mixed company.

The doors of the holodeck opened and Mulder was shocked at the vastness of the program. Though he’d seen the holodeck once before, it hadn’t been running a program. Captain Janeway had explained to them both the mechanics of it, but Mulder hadn’t understood a word of it. And seeing the program running now, he didn’t care in the slightest how it worked...it was utterly fascinating.

Open mouthed, and in awe, he followed Chakotay into the men’s locker room to change into the clothing he’d brought. After they met up with Kathryn, B’Elanna and Scully, Mulder was going to swim some laps, and Chakotay planned on running his boxing program before using the weight room. Once they were dressed, they headed out into the main area of the program.

Mulder’s blood was singing with thoughts of getting into the pool. It had been far too long since he’d done any serious swimming, and he didn’t realize how much he missed it until this moment. Walking past the pool, Mulder spotted the three women near the yoga area. It looks like they had been doing just that. Captain Janeway and B’Elanna wore Starfleet issue black pants and colored tops. Kathryn wore a red, sleeveless top, and B’Elanna’s was gold. Mulder recognized them as matching their normal uniforms, and figured that these were issued, and not replicated. Chakotay wore a grey t-shirt and green boxing shorts.

Mulder’s eyes, however, landed on Scully. She wore black leggings, and her feet were bare. Her top was maroon, and shorter than she normally wore. She sat cross legged facing him, but her attention was on B’Elanna, who was speaking animatedly about something. It was Kathryn who spotted the men first, a smile blossoming on her face when her eyes landed, not on Mulder, but on Chakotay. “There you two are. We were just talking about you.” Mulder noticed that Kathryn’s eyes landed on him quickly, but moved immediately back to Chakotay’s face. He didn’t fault her one bit. He barely acknowledged B’Elanna or Kathryn as he watched Scully climb to her feet with a smile of her own just for him. He could see a sliver of the skin of her stomach between her shirt and pants.

“This program is amazing,” Mulder spoke, finally turning his attention to Kathryn. She nodded, glancing around at the array of possible activities.

“It’s a favorite among the crew, and it’s nice, because with limited time for holodeck usage, many of the crew can use it at the same time.” Mulder nodded, looking around again at all that this program had to offer.

“Are you going to swim?” Scully asked Mulder as she stood up, tucking her hair behind her ear. While B’Elanna wore her hair in a half ponytail and Kathryn wore hers braided, Scully’s was down as it normally was. Mulder nodded with a smile. “I am going to run some laps and then maybe swim a bit. It feels great to be moving again.”

Mulder knew that Scully’s battle with her cancer had taken a toll on her both physically and mentally. She had just gotten her strength back when she’d come back to work, but rarely had the energy to do more than go for a quick jog or do some stretches. It warmed Mulder’s heart to know that she could get back into her workout regime. Scully always took good care of her body, and he’d seen her on more than one occasion on the track near her apartment, or on the treadmill when they were lucky enough to stay in a hotel with a gym of some kind...which wasn’t often.

“Gonna run in your bare feet?” Mulder joked.

Scully smiled and rolled her eyes, “No, I replicated some tennis shoes,” she turned and pointed to where she’d left them off to the side of the mat. Mulder watched as she walked over to them. As she bent down to pick them up, the short top that she wore slid up, revealing the skin of her back. Mulder’s gaze slid down the expanse of skin revealed to him, watching her vertebrae move beneath her pale skin...her unmarked pale skin.

“Your tattoo’s gone,” he stated loudly, his brow furrowing in confusion. Kathryn, B’Elanna and Chakotay turned from their own conversation at Mulder’s outburst, clearly confused as well. Scully turned to face them all, her cheeks suddenly burning crimson.

“I uh,” her eyes went between all the faces looking at her before landing back on Mulder’s. There was such an array of emotions on his face that she felt her chest tighten, “I had the Doctor remove it.” She knew this was a conversation that was probably best had in private, since no one else in the room knew the significance that it held for the two of them.

“You did?” He asked in a whisper, his mouth hanging open in confusion and wonder, his eyes swimming with some other emotion she couldn’t name. She took another step towards him. “Why?” She bit her bottom lip, clearly uncomfortable discussing it here and now. Mulder seemed to have forgotten that they weren’t alone until that moment. “Would you excuse us for a minute?” He glanced at the other three quickly. They all nodded, utterly dumbfounded at the turn of events, but clearly wanting them to work out whatever needed working out. Without another word, Mulder took Scully’s hand and led her away from the others. She silently followed, her tennis shoes in her other hand as she walked barefoot behind him.

He found the exit to the holodeck and before long they were back in the corridor. Neither of them spoke as they took the turbo lift back to deck three and rounded the corner to their quarters. Mulder keyed in their access code and pulled Scully in behind him. Once the door was shut he let go of her hand, turning to face her, his expression expectant.

Scully, for her part, remained calm. She set her shoes down by the door before turning back to face Mulder. Looking up at him, she marveled at their height difference, especially when he was wearing shoes and she was not.

“Why did you have your tattoo removed?” He asked again. His tone was nothing but curious, and she could see that unknown emotion still burning in his eyes...it looked a little like hope.

Taking a deep breath, Scully looked down at his hand before taking it in hers once again, giving it a gentle squeeze, “Because it reminded me of a time in my life that I’d rather forget. Between Ed Jerse...and then the cancer…” she let her thoughts trail off. 

At the mention of that name, Mulder felt as though she’d punched him in the gut. He cringed, his mind going where he tried not to let it. He pictured the man in his mind’s eye. As much as he loathed Ed Jerse, he couldn’t help but be jealous of him. Had she slept with him? Had Jerse gotten to experience a side of Scully that Mulder never had...might never have? The ache in his gut that formed whenever he thought about it began to make itself known, and Mulder fought to push the thoughts out of his mind.

“No, I didn’t,” she whispered out, the sound barely audible. Mulder’s brow furrowed in confusion for a moment until he realized that he’d asked the question out loud. His eyes flew to hers for confirmation, and he saw the truth there.

“Why?” He wasn’t even sure why he asked the question. It really wasn’t any of his business, but she gave him a soft smile, taking his other hand in hers.

“Call me old fashioned, but I don’t sleep with men that I don’t have feelings for,” she looked down at their twined fingers, unable to meet the fierce intensity of emotion in his hazel eyes. “And besides, he wasn’t…”

Mulder let go of her hand to touch her chin, directing her face up to his, “He wasn’t what?” He prompted gently.

She felt tears burn in her eyes as nearly five years of pent up emotion overflowed with three simple words. “He wasn’t you.”

With that soft declaration, Mulder’s entire world was made. Seeing the truth and the love in those blue eyes that he knew so well, Mulder couldn’t help the relieved chuckle that bubbled from his lips. Scully opened her mouth to say more, but didn’t get the chance, as Mulder leaned down, silencing her with his lips pressed gently to hers.

This kiss was everything that Scully knew it would be, and as her eyes slipped shut, she knew that every bad thing in her life; every hurt and every tragedy, was worth it to feel the utter completeness she felt with the man before her.

She sighed as his arms came around her, cradling her body as if she were the most delicate thing Mulder had ever possessed. One hand came to rest on her back, where she knew the tattoo used to reside, and his other hand slid up her arm, crossing her shoulder to slide into her hair. He let the strands play between his fingers as he reveled in the feel of Scully in his arms.

Scully didn’t want their first kiss to end; the feel of Mulder’s warm and supple bottom lip between hers was something she’d dreamed about for longer than she cared to admit to herself, and now that she knew what it felt like, she wanted to live in this moment forever.

After a time, Mulder finally pulled back for breath. “I’m sorry,” he spoke, opening his eyes to look down at her. Confusion furrowed her brow, but before she could question, he continued. “I’m sorry about all of it. I’m sorry for taking you for granted. I’m sorry about the desk, about the cancer. I’m sorry I got mad at you for not taking that Pennsylvania assignment. I’m sorry for getting mad when you did. I-” his eyes begged her forgiveness just as his words did. A sad smile pulled her lips up as her hands came to rest on his shoulders.

“Mulder, you have nothing to apologize for,” she drew breath, trying to figure out how she wanted to say this. “I think we were both equally to blame for a lot of things. I wouldn’t ever begrudge you your search for the truth, and there wasn’t anywhere else I’d rather be. It’s just as much my truth now as it is yours, and I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you, and I mean that quite literally. You’ve saved me just as many times as I’ve saved you.” her smile grew as Mulder’s lips drew up.

“I love you,” he spoke, not allowing her to finish whatever thought she might be trying to speak aloud. She tipped her head to look up at him, those eyes she’d spent the last five years reading. They held the same emotion now that they always had, and she wanted to laugh at the fact that she didn’t realize that it was love.

It always had been.

“I love you, too,” she answered.

She gasped in surprise when Mulder dropped to his knees, closing his eyes as he pulled her body flush against his, resting his cheek against her stomach. Shutting her eyes to the emotions that burned there, she let her fingers slide through Mulder’s hair as she held him to her, her other hand coming to rest at the base of his neck, enjoying the quiet of this perfect moment.


End file.
